Wanted: Author Alive
by Wishmaker1028
Summary: My name is Stanford Filbrick Pines. I am the older son of Filbrick and Caryn Pines. My brother is Stanley Daniel Pines. He was my best friend and my only friend. Until one night, things went down south fast... Now I'm wanted by someone I thought I could trust. One Journal 3 spoiler, Dipper's real name. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! Edited on DA.
1. Two Cold Degrees of Separation

**Kids Network Studios Presents**  
  
 _Co-Writer: Gothgirl01_

 _In Association with Toonami and TimPrime1_

 **Wanted: Author Alive**

* * *

 _Two Cold Degrees of Separation_

* * *

Stanley and I were in class one day. Stanley was munching on toffee peanuts as I was taking notes. I was always doing remarkably well in my studies while Stanley struggled. He always copied off of me when he was taking notes, which I didn't mind. I loved sharing my notes on occasion. Suddenly, the PA system roared to life.

The lady announced, "Pines twins to the principal's office. Pines twins to the principal's office."

Stanley rolled his eyes and asked me, annoyed, "Eh great. What is it this time?"

I shrugged, unsure. Usually, if Stanley got into trouble, they would just page him to the principal's office. So why did they need both of us? We both got up from our seats, getting a hall pass from our math teacher, and headed down the hallway. The walk was silent, which wasn't too unusual. I couldn't help but wonder what kind of trouble Stanley was in this time. When we had gotten to the office, we saw the secretary was filing her nails. She quickly stopped us.

"Not you," she said, pointing to Stanley with her nail file. She pointed to me with the file and added, "Him."

 _'Me? What did I do wrong?'_ I thought, now worried that Stanley had cheated or something. Just as I was gonna ask him, Stanley grunted, taking a seat as he waved for me to go in. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. I entered the office, seeing our parents and our principal. I nervously sat down, in between my parents, my hands in my lap.

The principal started the conversation as he asked, "Now Mr. Pines, I'd like to speak with you very briefly if I may?"

"Very briefly is the only way I speak," Pop answered, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

The principal stated, holding up two fingers, "Now, you have two sons. One is incredibly gifted. The other is standing right outside this room and his name is Stanley."

I looked down for a moment, wanting to say something in defense of my brother. Is that what they thought of Stanley? But Ma spoke first, breaking my thoughts.

She asked, "What are you saying?"

The principal answered, "I'm saying that your son, Stanford, is a genius! All of his teachers are going bananas over his science fair experiment." The principal took out a brochure out of his top pocket and handed it to me. I took it and he added, "You ever heard of West Coast Tech? Best college in the country. Graduates turn science fiction into science fact. The admissions team is coming tomorrow to check out Stanford's experiment. Your son maybe a future millionaire, Mr. Pines."

My eyes were wide in shock as I had the biggest smile on my face. What an opportunity! Pop's signature stone cold face turned into a wide smile.

"I'm impressed," he told the principal.

 _'He's impressed by me! Finally I have his attention,'_ I thought, in complete awe and shock. I'm not going to lie but Pop was a hard man. He was always focused on Shermy, our older brother. It was hard for both Stanley and I to live in his shadow.

"But what about our little free spirit Stanley?" Ma asked, breaking my thoughts.

The principal raised an eyebrow as he answered, "That clown? At this rate, he'll be lucky that he'll graduate high school. Look, there's a salt water taffy stand on the dock. Someone has to scrape the barnacles off of it. Stanford is going places. But hey, look on the bright side, you'll still have one son here in New Jersey forever."

 _'That's my brother, you jerk!'_ I wanted to say. Hell, I even wanted to punch the guy. But I was never the one for violence, that was always Stanley. But the words never came out. All that came out was Pop shaking hands with my principal, thanking him for the information.

* * *

Later that day, I found myself on the swings with Stanley. We had been oddly quiet again, which was odd to say the least.

"Heh, jokes on them. It's not like you want to go to some stuffy college on the other side of the country." Stanley chuckled. "Once we get the Stan O' War working perfectly, it will be beaches and babes and international treasure hunting for us."

I hated doing this to him. But we couldn't be together forever. It was time to move on.

I turned my head towards Stanley and stated, "Look, Stanley, I can't pass up a chance like this. This school has cutting edge programs and multi-dimensional premine theories."

Stanley did the robot as he did some beeping sounds, "Beep boop, I am a nerd robot." He pointed at me and added, "That's you. That's what you sound like."

I chuckled a bit and replied, "Oh well, if the college board isn't impressed my experiment tomorrow, then okay. I'll do the treasure hunting thing."

"And if they are?" Stanley asked suddenly.

I made a fist as I playfully punched Stanley's shoulder and answered, "Then you better come visit me on the other side of the country."

I laughed, getting up to leave for home. My insides were screaming. I felt awful about the whole thing. I just wanted to at least give this whole thing a chance. I knew I hadn't been the best brother towards Stanley right now and maybe getting into the college might get me away from those feelings. Besides, I finally have the one thing that I never gotten before in all the time that they had been living at Glass Shard Beach. And that was something that I didn't want to lose.

* * *

The very next day, I had arrived at the science fair, all a quiver. I had just fixed my bowtie, ready to present. The college board consisted of two men and one woman. There was a white sheet over my project. I uncovered it and got the shock of my life. My Perpetual Motion Machine had been destroyed. I couldn't believe what was happening and before I knew it, I was out and I was upset.

I had found Stanley's empty bag of toffee peanuts on the ground. I gripped the bag hard, mad. How could he betray me?

* * *

That night, I came home, seething. Stanley was playing with his paddleball on the couch, upside down.

He sat up correctly as he asked me, "Hey hey, what's the word Sixer?"

 _'How could he not know what he's done!'_ I thought, furious. I held up the empty bag of toffee peanuts to him.

I hissed, "Can you explain to me what this was doing next to my broken project?!"

Stanley admitted sheepishly, "Okay, I might've been accidentally horsing around."

I pointed a finger at Stanley and accused, "It was no accident. Just cause you can't handle that I can go to college on my own!"

Stanley replied, "Look, I'm sorry. But on the plus side, if you think about it, there is a silver lining." I looked at him, his blood boiling. _'What silver lining! He took away everything,'_ I thought, furious still. Stanley added, breaking my thoughts, "Treasure huntin'."

My rage came out at once as I yelled, "Are you kidding me?! You really think I want to do anything with the person that ruined my entire future?!"

I shoved Stanley onto the couch, in rage. The fight had woken up Pop, Ma, and Shermie's (our older brother) baby son.

"You did what, you knucklehead?!" Pop hissed, grabbing Stanley by the collar of his shirt.

"Stanley, what's goin' on?" Ma asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Wait, no! I can explain!" Stanley yelped. "It was a mistake!"

But it didn't help much since Pop threw Stanley out of the door.

Pop huffed, "You ignoramus! Your brother was going to be our ticket out of this dump! All you ever do is lie, and cheat, and ride on your brother's coattails. Well this time you cost us our family potential millions! And until you can make us a fortune…" Pop brought out Stanley's bag and added, "You are not welcomed in this household!"

That's when Pop threw the bag at Stanley as I watch the scene from the window. I was hurt about all of this. Stanley had betrayed me, I had lost my dream school and Pop's respect probably, and Stanley was thrown out of the house.

Stanley looked up at where I was standing and stated, scared, "What?! Stanford, tell him that he's being crazy!"

Pop looked at me, the fire in his eyes. I know that it was an accident but it cost me everything, including my trust in Stanley. I looked down at the brochure in my hands, flinching sadly. I closed the curtains, the tears in my eyes. I heard Stanley crying out to me, asking for a high six. But Pop closed the door with force and I heard Stanley pulling out in his car. Sleep never came to me that night...or the night after.

* * *

I didn't even see Stanley for a good ten years. During that time, I gotten 12 PHDs from Backsupmore and had built a portal to find out the mysteries of Gravity Falls. I had gotten in over my head when Fiddleford, my college roommate and builder of the portal, had quit the project. He had been briefly thrown into the portal, coming out with one warning.

"When gravity falls and earth becomes sky, fear the beast with just one eye."

Was Bill going to betray me? I had found out the truth that night, finding that Bill was going to use the portal to bring over his friends and take over the world. So I had been betrayed once again and I was starting to lose my mind and my sanity. I even installed a metal plate into my head when it was fall. I had called Ma, whom I was in touch with after Pop died a few months ago. Stanley never came to the funeral, which I didn't blame him. It would have been too awkward. So when I had Stanley's current address, I wrote him, begging him to come.

As the blizzard blew around outside, I was trying to calm my heart. Bill, my only friend... Why... Why did every friend I have either betrayed me or left me? The knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts as I grabbed my bow and arrow. I didn't see Stanley at first, my sanity partially gone.

I pointed it at Stanley and shouted, "Who is it?! Have you come to steal my eyes?!"

Stanley commented sarcastically, "Well, I can always count on you for a warm welcome."

I felt relieved a bit as I put the bow and arrow down and asked, "Stanley, did anyone follow you? Anyone at all?"

"Eh, hello to you pal," Stanley answered gruffly. I grabbed Stanley and brought him in. I shone a flashlight in Stanley's eyes. I had to make sure that he wasn't Bill or anything. Stanley put up a hand and huffed, "Hey, what is this?"

I backed up for a second and started to answer, "Sorry, I just had to make sure that you weren't..." I stopped mid-sentence, shaking his head. I am better off not explaining. It wasn't worth my breath. "Eh, never mind. It's nothing." I waved Stanley in and added, "Come in, come in."

Stanley entered the shack, looking around my house.

Stanley finally had enough and questioned, "Look, you gonna explain what's going on here? You are acting like mom after her tenth cup of coffee."

I barely chuckled as I grabbed up some papers and explained, "Listen to me, there isn't much time. I've made huge mistakes and I don't know who to trust anymore."

I tried to pass by Stanley, whom placed his hand on my shoulder.

He replied, "Hey, easy there. Let's just talk this through, okay?"

I was quiet for a second. I couldn't believe he came after what happened between us. Maybe I could trust him. I turned around to face Stanley.

"I've got something to show you," I told him. "Something that you won't believe."

Stanley replied, "Look, I've been all around the world. Whatever it is, I'll understand." We went downstairs to the basement as Stanley looked up at the portal, in a bit of surprise. He corrected, "There is nothing about this I understand."

I walked towards it and explained, "It's a trans-dimensional gateway. A punched hole through a weak spot in our dimension. I created it to unlock the mysteries of the universe. But it can just be easily as harnessed for terrible things." I took out a journal from my top pocket and added, "That's why I jotted it down and hid my journals. They explain how to operate it. There's only one journal left." I handed it to Stanley as I stated, "And you are the only person I can trust to take it."

Stanley absorbed this for a second but then I guess my eyes captured his attention. I didn't know what he saw but I had to get him away from me. I had to save him. If Bill had him, I would never forgive myself, no matter what the friction between us. I spoke to him again.

I asked, "There's something I want to ask you. Remember our plans to sail around the world on a boat?" Stanley suddenly smiled. Good, he did remember. I added, "Take this book, get on a boat, and sail as far away as you can. To the edge of the Earth." I walked over to the portal and finished, "Bury it where no one can find it."

 _'Please leave me to die,'_ I thought, trying not to cry.

But that's when Stanley's voice got my attention as he yelled, "That's it?! You finally wanna see me after ten years, and it's to tell me to get far away from you as possible?!"

I yelled, turning back to Stanley, "Stanley, you don't know what I am up against! What I've been through!"

Stanley took a step towards me and yelled, "No, no, no. You don't understand what I've been through. I've been to prison in three different countries, I once had to chew my way through the trunk of a car! You think you got problems?! I've got a mullet, Stanford!" _'Like I hadn't noticed,'_ I thought, a bit salty. He paused for a second then added, "Meanwhile, where have you been? Livin' it up in your fancy house in the woods, selfishly hoarding your college money because you only care about yourself!"

That's when my dam broke as I roared, "I'm selfish?! I'm selfish?! Stanley, how can you say that after costing me my dream school! I'm giving you a chance to do the first worthwhile thing in your life and you won't even listen!"

Stanley hissed, "Well listen to this! You want me to get rid of this book?" That's when he pulled out a lighter as he added, "Fine, I'll get rid of it right now!"

Stanley started the lighter but I stopped him. He couldn't burn my research! We started to fight, the journal being tossed to the side. Stanley picked it up then we started to fight in the control room, hitting the machinery. I wasn't paying attention to anything, more trying to fight my brother. I knew he was going to betray me!

"You ruined my life, you jerk! It was supposed to be you and me forever!"

"You ruined your own life!"

That's when I kicked Stanley so hard that his shoulder collided with the hot control panel. Stanley screamed in pain as my eyes went wide with horror. What have I done? Before I could apologize, Stanley punched me, towards the portal as I looked up at him. He looked so broken.

Stanley had a hand on his shoulder as he hissed, "Some brother you turned out to be. You care more about your dumb mysteries than your own family." Stanley pushed the journal into my hands, pushing me. "Then you can have them."

That's when my feet floated off of the ground. Oh God, no! The portal! Stanley watched in horror as I was being lifted off of the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, what's goin' on?!" He shouted, running towards the triangle shaped portal. "Hey Stanford!"

My feet were off of the ground as I was floundering in the air like a fish. _'No, this can't be happening!'_ I thought, horrified.

"Stanley! Stanley! Help me!" I cried.

"Oh no, what do I do?!" Stanley cried out.

"Stanley, do something!" I yelled, throwing Journal 1 at him.

Stanley caught it, as I felt myself going into the blue light, my glasses falling off of my face. The last thing I heard before passing out was Stanley's voice.

"Stanford!"

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Thanks to everyone who stuck by me during these crazy 6 years. I really do appreciate your support guys. You all have been amazing, especially during the bad times. And I have new name, new ID, and all new story just for you all. Stick around for chapter 2. Gothgirl, would you like to add anything?_

 _Gothgirl01: Sure thing! Hi everyone! I'm so excited to be here. It is a good way to get more experience in writing. So, p_ _lease read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	2. A VERY Bad Nightmare

_A VERY Bad Nightmare_

* * *

I woke up with a terrible pounding headache...I didn't know where I was...I didn't know what had happened either. That's when it all came back to me...the fight and argument I had with Stanley in the lab... My eyes suddenly darted open and I got up.

"Stanley?!" I shouted, looking around as I squinted my eyes.

I noticed Stanley was nowhere to be found...nor did this place look familiar... This couldn't be happening...I had to find out where I was and fast. I took out my broken spare glasses in my top pocket, continuing to look about and gather my surroundings. This place was strange to say the least. It was...I didn't know how to describe it. But it all felt and looked like a nightmare. All I could see was blackness, everything seemed to be black and dull. There were things I could make out, like the trees and strangely enough the grass.

I walked along for I had no idea until I heard things started to become a little clearer. I felt a bit more calmer. There wasn't anyone around, which was a bummer. I needed to find someone...anyone...to ask if they knew what this place was. After walking around for quite sometime, I came to gather that I was the only one in this strange place. It seemed that no-one was coming to join me any time soon, all I could do was walk. I hoped that I would at least find some clue to where I was and how to get back. I wanted to get back...I had to... I had to stop Bill...

I continued to walk around this...this place. So was this dimension Bill Cipher wanted opened so badly? Why was Fiddleford traumatized by this place when all it seemed like it was gray everything? I didn't understand. There was really nothing here. I felt a cold shiver going down my spine. That was strange. Was someone here? That's when I looked at the landscape again. It had changed. Now it seemed long and vast, almost like a forest. It was peaceful, the opposite I knew Bill was. He was a dream demon, after all. I decided to try something. I knew it was a long shot but I had to try.

"Hello? Stanley?" I asked, my voice echoing.

"Well, well, well. You are finally here, Sixer." A familiar voice taunted.

I paled almost immediately. Speak of the devil. The triangle demon appeared before me and it felt like he was smirking at me.

"Cipher, let me out of this place this instant!" I demanded, making a fist.

"Oh IQ, don't you realize that you are in MY portal?" Bill asked, twirling his cane around like a baton.

"Your portal?!" I questioned, my blood starting to boil.

Bill laughed as he answered, "Oh you are so easy to anger, Fordsy. It's amazing!"He wiped a tear from his eye and added, "Anyways, welcome to Dreams Deep, the place of - blech - happy dreams."

 _ **"And it happens to be my home, beast-with-just-one-eye."**_ A male voice stated, coming from the nearby shadows.

Bill perked up and asked, "Oh, here again, eh Green Thunder?"

Wait, that was what Fiddleford said to me when I pulled him out of the portal. _'The beast with just one eye...'_ Did he somehow meet this Green Thunder?

 _ **"I have nowhere else to go since Junior won't let me escape."**_ The voice replied, sounding annoyed.

Bill waved his hand and responded, "Oh just relax, you'll be out soon enough. And we aren't staying too long anyhow." He then turned to me as he added, "I want Sixer here to give me the other two remaining Journals."

I growled lowly, "I don't have them on me, I buried them where no one can find them ever again! Especially you, Bill!"

 _'Not even Stanley if I'm lucky,'_ I thought, now worried about my brother.

Bill sighed in annoyance as he replied, "Oh don't be so smug, Ford. Be advised that even though you haven't seen the terror in Nightmare Ridge doesn't mean that you won't." A shiver went down my spine when he said that. Was that the place I was just at before Bill brought me here? He added, "Besides, I know people from other dimensions that can help make you talk." He turned to the Green Thunder again and asked, "Ain't that right, Green Thunder?"

That's when I saw the Green Thunder approach Bill. He had on a black ninja outfit on with yellow buttons on it, he had an orange belt, a green scarf, a black mask around his eyes - making them an undeniable silver color, and a green cap on top of his messy brown hair. The black background had a backwards L on it. Was this the Green Thunder? I gulped a bit, wondering what Bill was going to do. The Green Thunder looked at me, smirking. He raised up his left arm, producing a green ball of electricity.

I looked at it, almost in awe. Did this man have electric powers? Was he working for Bill? Before my questions could be answered, I heard him say one word to me in a hushed tone.

 _ **"Run."**_

I didn't get a chance to react right away but the Green Thunder striked Bill with the ball of electricity, distracting him. I started to run, stopping when I saw Green Thunder was waiting for Bill to face him.

"Green Thunder, come on!" I shouted.

 _ **"You go on ahead. Avoid any cracks in the floor."**_ He told me, his attention solely on Bill. His eyes fell on me as he added, _**"Don't worry, Author-of-the-Journals, we will meet again."**_

I was still worried as I asked him, "But what is your name?"

He perked up and answered, **_"Oh me? I'm just one of Count Bleck's former minions. THE GREEN THUNDER...MR. L!"_**

 _'Who is Count Bleck,'_ I thought. Just as I was about to tell Mr. L to come with me when Bill shook off the shock.

Bill stated, angry, "Well, you were always the feisty part of Thunderhand."

Mr. L shrugged as he replied, _**"I'll take that as a compliment."**_

I decided not to stick around, running away from the fighting. Unfortunately, I didn't pay too much attention to L's warning and fell through a crack in the floor. I screamed in surprise, not noticing the ceiling closing above my head. I did hear one thing as I was sliding down the tube of darkness.

"Alright everyone, listen up! We have a new guest, the annoying author of the Journals, Stanford Filbrick Pines. If you see him, bring him to me...so I may be the one to break him!"

 _'L,'_ I thought, my eyes closing as I slipped into utter darkness. _'Stanley...help me...'_

* * *

When I finally could open my eyes again, I felt something wet drip onto my cheek. I opened my eyes slowly as there, sitting on my chest, seemed to be a fox of some kind. It was very hostile, having four pairs of eyes, eight legs, and six tails. I wanted to scream for help but the words never came out as the fox bit into my flesh, biting my left leg. I screamed in pain, trying to get the fox off of me. But it didn't seem to work. I could hear the bone almost breaking in my leg.

I bit my lower lip, trying to suppress screams of pain. The blood started to come out of my leg as I grabbed something stiff. I didn't know what it was but when I threw it at the fox, it ran almost immediately. I panted hard, the blood flowing down my leg. I could barely feel it but that's when I heard a hissing sound. I paled, looking at what I grabbed. It seemed to be a snake but it looked meaner than a cobra. I yelped, putting it down quickly as a blast went over my head. The snake slithered off as I looked up.

There, standing over my head on a ledge, was a creature. It had red scales, it was a reptilian creature with a long tail and tentacles on its head. It appeared to be a female creature, with 5 gold eyes with stripes running from them. It had 3-fingered hands and ostrich-like legs and feet. It seemed to be standing like a human, a lot taller than what I was, wearing what seemed to be dark blue jumpsuit, and what appeared to be a laser gun.

 _"Stanford Filbrick Pines, on the authority of Bill Cipher, you are under arrest."_ A female voice stated.

"W-who said that?" I asked, looking around for the source of the voice.

 _"I did,"_ the female voice answered, the creature making a motion. _"My name is Ameyst, a bounty hunter from dimension 32."_

"D-dimension 32," I questioned, forgetting all about my leg. "A-Ameyst...?"

Suddenly, I finally saw my surroundings. They had changed back to the world I saw when I first arrived but now I could see blood red eyes looking at me from all directions. My blood went cold as I heard more voices.

"You really gonna take him to Bill, Ameyst? You just helped him."

 _"I have more to lose, don't you think?"_ Ameyst replied.

 _'What does she mean by that?'_ I thought, the pain suddenly coming back to me with full force. I screamed as a green-skinned goblin/troll-like creature with a white chest and stomach, a muscular upper body, and magic 8-balls for eyes that are usually are pointed in different directions. He also has large ears, a prominent underbite, large teeth, and cuffs around its right wrist and ankle with a small segment of broken chain dangling from them came over to me.

"I'll be taking him," the creature declared.

 _"Try me,"_ Ameyst hissed, shooting him.

The creature fell back as Ameyst flew down to me, flying us away from the bloody red eyes. I didn't know why she was helping me or whatever she was up to but I strangely felt safe. I took out a picture in my top coat pocket, looking at a picture of Stanley and me, when we discovered the Stan-O-War. The tears swelled in my eyes as I hoped, beyond hope, that Stanley would never save me. I didn't deserve it.

* * *

I guess I passed out again cause when I opened my eyes again, I saw that I was in a cave of some kind. There was a fire going and Ameyst was making something that I presumed to be fish. I looked down at my left leg and saw it was poorly bandaged. Before I could talk to Ameyst, she turned to me.

 _"I did my best to patch you up, Stanford,"_ she told me.

"I'm guessing you aren't used to seeing a human here," I theorized.

She seemed to have nodded as she replied, _"Except for that one guy we all saw a few months ago. Fiddleford McGucket, Spectacles, as Bill called him."_

That reminded me!

"Say, you don't know what Dreams Deep is, do you?" I asked. "Or who Mr. L is?"

 _"Sorry, I do not,"_ Ameyst answered, sounding sad. _"Nor will I be staying around."_

"You are leaving?" I asked, surprised.

 _"I have to, I am now I wanted person like you are."_ She explained, pointing to a poster. I looked at it. There, was a picture of me. I was wanted alright. Ameyst was wanted too as was Mr. L. My heart sank. They were only wanted because of me. I looked up at her as she handed me the fish. _"Chew, don't swallow whole."_ She instructed.

I did as she told me. I chewed and it wasn't bad. I assumed it was fish, from the way it was tasting.

"Why did you help me?" I asked, in between bites.

 _"I just felt like it,"_ she answered shortly, before heading out.

I watched her go, completely rattled. I ran my hand through my hair, thinking, _'My name is Stanford Filbrick Pines. I am from Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey. My father was Filbrick Pines. My mom is Ma Pines. I have one older brother, Shermie. He has a wife and daughter. I have a twin brother...the one I turned my back on...Stanley Daniel Pines...'_ Upon thinking of Stanley, the tears started rolling down my face. Oh God, Stanley... What happened between us...? Why did it have to happen...?

I forgave you... I love you... Pa was just being a jerk that night... ...Stanley... Why did I have to trust Bill? Why did I make a deal with him? Why, why, why?

* * *

I decided to explore Nightmare Ridge more, taking out a notebook from my coat pocket. I decided to label it Journal 4. I mean if I was going to be here a while which it looked like I was then it was better for me to get used to my surroundings rather than getting lost every 5 minutes. I wrote down what happened, drawing what I had already seen. I tried to make a map but the only thing I had to watch was not to get caught. If I had got caught, I knew that I would be in trouble.

And I am not talking about the trouble like you get into at school but I mean real trouble that would probably end up with me dead. I walked around trying to see what there was about me. There was trees...a lot of...dead trees that is. Nothing seemed to live here everything was either non-animated or just well dead... I couldn't even tell what time it was. It didn't feel like morning, afternoon, evening, or night. I couldn't even tell if a second, a minute, or even if an hour had passed by already. I didn't know anything, I couldn't tell.

It was just so dark. And I could barely even move because of my leg. Did...did Ameyst leave me here to die? No, she couldn't have. I know she didn't want to stick around in case Bill's cronies looked here. _'Let's just hope that she and L will stay safe,'_ I thought, worried. Suddenly, cutting through my thoughts was a snarl. I barely looked up as I saw a wolf like creature there. It had snow white fur, black speckles, 3 red eyes, 3 legs, and 3 tails. I had never seen anything like it. But just like everyone else and everything else, it was definitely an anomaly.

I could barely even move, since my leg was still hurt. _'Damn it,'_ I thought, grimacing. It charged straight at me, knowing that I could not defend myself. I tried to get away but my pain was greater. I was really weak...so weak that I started crying. I didn't realize that there was something behind me. All I saw was that the creature was getting further and further away from me. I finally looked up and saw that I was going through a white portal this time. Where the hell am I going now? Another strange and weird dimension?

Someone...please help me... Stanley... Anyone... Please... My eyes shut closed as I felt myself landing on some sort of ground.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: With that, chapter 2 is finally done. Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

 _Gothgirl01: Hello. Don't know if I am suppose to do AN's but hey oh. I am gothgirl01 as some of you may or not know. I am the one helping Wishmaker1028 with her story. Or in other words her telling me what the chapter is about and me writing about it. Anyways, enjoy everyone._


	3. First of Many Dimensions

_First of Many Dimensions_

* * *

When I finally opened my eyes, I saw that I was by a lake of some kind. It was rather peaceful and beautiful but no one was around. Not one soul... It was quiet, which was unusual. This wasn't Gravity Falls, that was for sure. Stanley was nowhere in sight. Then, where was I? Did I leave Nightmare Ridge somehow? And if I did, how did I do it? I could barely remember as I started to walk along the lake shore. That's when I heard voices up ahead.

"After much thought, I am ready to battle you."

"Then let's get this started."

I struggled to get down to the ground, my leg still bothering me. Damn that wolf creature attacking me. I crawled through the grass and looked through the bush carefully. That's when I saw two women with two strange creatures. The one woman closer to me was about 17 years old, had shoulder length red hair pulled into a high ponytail, cerulean eyes, wearing a shiny blue necklace, a short sleeved yellow hoodie tucked into dark blue shorts, a white belt around her waist with a pink buckle, orange sneakers, and what seemed to be a strange round backpack.

The first creature looked like living coral. The second woman that was a bit further away from me was about 17 years old, had shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, wearing a purple headband on her head, silver locket around her neck, a short sleeved purple dress shirt with white buttons on it, black dress jeans with purple stripes along the side of the legs, white running shoes with black laces, and a white pouch around her waist. The second creature was a yellow fox that was standing on its hind legs, holding two spoons.

I took out Journal 4, quickly taking notes. This was fascinating. That's when the redhead said something.

She asked the other girl, making a fist, "I won't go easy on you, for the sake of the Cerulean City Gym's pride! Are you ready to battle, Ranee?"

Ranee, the brown haired girl, nodded as she answered, "Yes I am, Misty."

Misty turned to her living coral and commanded, "Corsola, Tackle attack!"

"Corsola!" It cried as it sped towards the yellow fox.

I quickly started to make notes and sketches. This was so interesting and intense. I couldn't help but feel very excited.

Ranee countered, "Dodge it and use Psychic!"

"Ala!" The fox said, dodging the attack.

Misty growled a bit as he fox's eyes started to glow a blue color. Corsola's body glowed a blue color. I watched in complete and silent awe. Ranee's creature seemed to be moving with grace and elegance.

Ranee commanded, "Send it flying, Alakazam!"

"Ala!" Alakazam said, moving its left paw.

Corsola was flung to the left, right into a tree. The tree was bashed in a bit but it did not break.

Misty cried out, "Corsola, are you alright?!"

Corsola jumped up and said, "Corsola!"

Misty breathed a sigh of relief as she commanded, "Good! Spike Cannon!"

The living coral now started to glow a white light as several glowing white missiles went towards Alakazam. The yellow fox was forced back a bit but it seemed to have recovered a bit.

Ranee asked, "Are you okay Alakazam?"

"Ala!" The yellow fox said, seeming to have nodded.

This was getting quite exciting. I had so many questions about these creatures... Suddenly, a bright white light appeared next to Ranee. There, now standing right next to her, was another strange creature. It was on all fours, completely white and only its talons were black. Its face was also black as was the strange thing near the left side of its head. It seemed to have snarled, looking in my direction. I perked up as it ran into the grass, startling me as I yelped. It jumped on me, pinning me down to the grass. It kept snarling, as I yelled in total terror.

Ranee cried out, "Absol, get back here!"

I felt her hands pushing off this, Absol I guess, off of me. Misty came over too, looking concerned.

She asked, "Are you guys okay?"

I slowly got up off of the ground, not wanting to chance putting pressure on my bad leg. It would have been bad if I lost feeling in my leg. I felt unnerved from the whole thing but I knew that things were going to be okay. It felt really odd.

I was still a bit startled, snapping out of my thoughts as I answered, "Yes, I am okay."

Ranee turned to Absol and lectured, "Absol, that was not nice." Absol sneered, turning its head a bit. Ranee sighed out of annoyance and then came over to me. "Sorry about Absol," she apologized, bowing her head as she did.

I returned the gesture and reassured, "It's alright, I guess I shouldn't have been hiding."

Misty turned to Ranee as she questioned, "I wonder why Absol did that?"

Ranee shrugged modestly and answered, "It can usually sense disasters but this wasn't a disaster..."

"Sol..." It sneered, mainly looking at me.

I shifted uncomfortably as Ranee grabbed Absol gently by its neck.

Ranee lectured, "That's enough, Absol."

Misty looked at me and asked, "Anyways, what's your name?"

I perked up at this. If I told them who I was, would they report me to Bill? Did they even know who Bill was? It was obvious that they didn't know me, which I was okay with. I just didn't want any trouble from Bill until my leg healed a bit. I decided to take the chance, as I cleared my throat.

I offered my hand and introduced, "My name is Ford."

Misty took my hand as she shook it and replied, "My name is Misty Waterflower, the leader of the Cerulean City Gym."

Ranee then took my hand after Misty let go of it, shaking it. She responded, "I'm Ranee Katina and I'm from Veilstone City."

I told them, "It's nice to meet you."

Misty questioned, "So what were you doing out here?"

I sighed as I decided to tell them the truth. They didn't seem like that they were evil in any way. Besides, they didn't seem to notice my sixth extra finger. Thank God...

I explained, "You see girls, I am not from this...dimension. I am a scientist from Gravity Falls."

"Gravity Falls?" Ranee repeated, a bit shocked.

I nodded and added, "Yes and to make a long story short, I am in trouble so I'm wanted."

Misty gasped in horror as she asked, "Why would a sweet man like you be wanted for?"

I paled a bit as Absol was growling at me. I looked at it, wondering if it knew my story somehow. Ranee petted its white fur, gently.

"Calm down, Absol," she told it gently.

I turned to her as I asked, "Does it know anything, Ranee?"

Ranee looked at me and answered, "It probably senses something with you. If what you said is true, then Absol is indeed probably predicting a disaster."

Predicting a disaster? That did not sound good. Could it sense what I did? Or was it predicting a disaster for me when I returned home...if I returned home that was. _'Stanley please get me home,'_ I thought, sadly.

Misty snapped me out of my thoughts and told Ranee. "Well, that does make sense since it is the Disaster Pokemon."

Ranee nodded in agreement as I asked, "What does that have to do with anything? And what's a Pokemon?"

Misty explained, "You see, there are several creatures that can use different types of powers. There is Grass, Poison, Bug, Fire, Water, Ice, Electric, Psychic, Ghost, Ground, Fighting, Rock, Normal, Flying, Dragon, Steel, Dark, and Fairy types. The humans here, when they become 10 years old, can go on a journey with a starter Pokemon to become a Pokemon Trainer or a Pokemon Coordinator or something else. It is completely up to them, of course. Speaking for myself, I specialize in Water types."

Ranee added, "The trainers could travel and collect all eight badges from a region to partake in the region's league. Or they can travel around to collect five ribbons to partake in the Ribbon Cup, which shows the beauty of attacks. But some trainers are evil and train to use Pokemon to take over the world. Like here in Sinnoh, there is an evil team named Team Galactic. In Hoenn, there is two teams by the names of Team Magma and Team Aqua. In Johto and Kanto, the team is Team Rocket. There are two to three other regions and the have evil teams there too, probably."

I had Journal 4 out as I took notes, looking a bit confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What were you two doing earlier?"

Misty answered, "Well, that's called a Pokemon Battle."

I repeated, "Pokemon Battle?"

Ranee nodded and stated, "Yeah, basically that's what trainers do when they meet on the road. It is a test of strength and a bond between the trainer and the Pokemon."

I considered this for a minute. This dimension was rather interesting and I was intrigued by it. I wanted to learn more, if it was possible. I was about to open my mouth to ask something else when we heard a voice.

"Misty! Ranee!"

Misty, Ranee, and I looked up. We saw a boy running towards us. He was about 17 years old, had yellow short hair, amber eyes, wearing a short sleeved orange and white striped shirt, a gray undershirt, a green scarf, an orange watch on his right wrist, a brown backpack, gray jeans, and light brown sneakers. He kept running and running, knocking right into Misty.

"Whoa!" Misty yelped, falling to the ground.

Ranee looked embarrassed as she hissed, "Barry, what were you thinking?!"

Barry yelped, a bit quickly, "Sorry Ranee but the big battle is going down right now!"

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "What big battle?"

Barry finally noticed me as he questioned, "Hey, who are you?"

Misty got to her feet and answered, "This is Ford, Barry. And what do you mean that the big battle is going down right now?"

Barry yelped, "The battle between Ash and Paul, what else?!"

Ranee looked at her watch and stated, "Barry, you are being over dramatic. We still have time before it starts."

Barry yelped, "Well then come on, you don't wanna miss it!"

With that, he ran off. Misty sighed of embarrassment. Ranee groaned, sounding annoyed like Misty.

I stated, "He's certainty filled with energy."

Ranee replied, "Too much if you ask me."

Misty responded, "Come on, let's get up there."

Ranee and I both nodded as both the girls took out balls, pointing them at their Pokemon. With flashes of red light, they had disappeared into the balls. I gasped, now really interested. I just had to learn more. The girls went ahead of me as I struggled behind, my leg still hurting me. I couldn't wait to learn more about this world and Pokemon... I wondered if there was an owl Pokemon... I always liked owls, there was just something about them.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: We're gonna spend a few chapters in the Pokemon universe so I may do some research for Reverse Falls. I hope to bring that in at some point. Anyways, the Pokemon universe is taking place during an alternate telling of Sinnoh League Chronicles where the Fairy type was discovered during the Hoenn days. The announced pairings (so far) for this universe are as follows:_

 _Ash/Misty (Pokeshipping)_

 _Paul/(OC) Ranee (Locketshipping)_

 _Kenny/Dawn (Contestshipping)_

 _James/Jessie (Rocketshipping)_

 _Gothgirl01: And that's about it for now guys. Hope you all enjoyed so far._ _Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	4. Familiarity Breeds Panic

Familiarity Breeds Panic

* * *

I had finally caught up to the girls. They were with Barry and a older man. The older man was 24 years old, had dark colored skin, with brown spiky hair, wearing a short sleeved green undershirt, a black and orange vest, gray pants, a blue backpack, white socks, and blue shoes. He was a bit oldre than me. I couldn't see his eyes, they were squinted for a strange reason. They were standing in front of a large building that was circular. I looked at it in awe. What was this place? And who was that man with the girls? I walked over to the girls, Barry, and the older man. They were chit chatting.

"I see Barry got you two," I heard the older man said as I came up, with a chuckle.

"Yes, he did," Ranee confirmed.

"Where's Ash?" Misty asked, sounding concerned.

The man answered, "He's finishing up the last preparations for the battle against Paul."

Barry stated, hyper, "I can't wait for this to start!"

I chuckled a bit at that as I looked over at the older man, offering my hand, and introduced, "I'm Ford, by the way."

He took my hand as he shook it and replied, "I'm Brock, it's nice to meet you."

Misty told Brock, "Ford's a scientist from Gravity Falls."

Brock looked confused as he admitted, "Never heard of it."

"Apparently it is another dimension," Ranee stated.

Barry started to freak out, "Hold on, you can't be serious! That can't be possible!"

I cleared my throat as I explained, "There are multiple theories that there are multiple dimensions."

Barry pointed a finger at me and replied, "I don't need a lesson! I'm gonna fine you right now for that!"

The others looked annoyed as I looked up ahead, seeing people coming. It was a group of three, two boys and one girl. The one boy was about 17 years old, had short messy black hair, brown eyes, freckles in the shape of zs, wearing a red cap with a black background and blue ball logo on it, a blue jacket with a yellow v down the middle, a white undershirt, black fingerless gloves with a green base, blue jeans, green backpack, and black and red shoes. He had a yellow mouse on his right shoulder. A Pokemon?

The second boy was also 17 years old, had mauve hair, black eyes, wearing a dark green undershirt, a blue and black jacket, gray jeans, blue and black sneakers, and a purple backpack. The girl looked to be 12 years old, had long blue hair, blue eyes, had yellow clips in her hair, wearing a white beanie with a pink ball logo on it, a black tank top with a white fez on top, a dark pink scarf, a bracelet on her left wrist, a pink watch on her right wrist, a pink skirt, pink boots, and a yellow backpack. She also had a penguin next to her, looking like a cheerleader. Another Pokemon, I assumed.

"Misty!" The boy with black hair yelled.

"Hey Ash!" Misty yelled back, an obvious blush on her face.

Ranee was watching the mauve haired boy, like a hawk. ...were there hawks in this dimension? Or were they Pokemon too? I took out Journal 4, starting to take notes and sketches.

"Paul," she said, softly.

"Ranee," he replied, also softly.

The blue haired girl came over to me, looking at me with awe.

"Who are you?" She asked, curiously.

"Pip..." The penguin chirped.

"I'm Ford," I introduced. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dawn and this is Piplup!" She replied, holding up her penguin as she said that.

"Pip!" Piplup squeaked.

I chuckled, putting away Journal 4 as Paul was about to leave. Dawn noticed this and her eyes seemed to have brightened a bit, as if she remembered something.

She commented, "I remember what Cynthia told us. When every life meets another life, something will be born."

Paul froze in his tracks as everyone turned to Dawn. Misty and Ranee looked confused. Barry looked surprised, though. I was confused. Who was Cynthia?

Barry responded, "Hold on, I didn't know you were a poet!"

Brock corrected, "It's a quote from the Sinnoh time-space legend. It is also the words Cynthia used to describe Ash and Paul."

I breathed, "Time-space legend..."

Ranee explained, "Yeah, in this region, people are told a legend that Dialga and Palkia are the creators of time and space."

Misty questioned, "Let me guess, there's more to it?"

Ash nodded and answered, "Oh yeah, big time."

Dawn changed the subject as she analyzed, "Alright so when Ash meets Paul...let's see..or Paul meets Ash... Something will be born. But now I'm wondering what that something is. Maybe we will find out in today's battle."

Paul nodded quietly as he left. My heart pounded in my chest as I felt like I was left wanting to know more. I wanted to see this battle...

* * *

A few hours later, we were sitting down to watch the battle. Brock treated my leg as I had a cane with me. He also told me a lot of things as did everyone else. I wrote down what I could in Journal 4, still very much curious about this dimension. The battle had begun, Ash choosing his mouse (Pikachu as Dawn told me) and Paul choosing a creature that looked like a rhino on its hind legs and made of steel.

Ranee turned to me and stated, "That's an Aggron."

I raised an eyebrow as I questioned, "Aggron?"

Dawn nodded as she brought out a red looking machine. She pointed it at Aggron.

The machine chirped, _"Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokemon. While seeking iron for food, it digs tunnels by breaking through bedrock with its steel horns."_

I looked at the machine in awe and questioned, "What is this thing?"

Barry explained, "It's a Pokedex, it has the information on all the Pokemon in the world."

I gasped in pure surprise as a ringing captured my attention. I covered my ears, as did Piplup.

Brock looked down to where Paul and Ash were as he commented, "That Metal Sound must be really powerful if it is reaching us all the way up here."

I questioned, "What does it do?"

Misty answered, "It lowers a Pokemon's Special Defense."

Ash commanded Pikachu, "Thunderbolt!" Pikachu's Thunderbolt (which was a large lightning bolt) hit Aggron and it stopped Metal Sound and it hit Aggron. Aggron was fazed a little. Ash commanded, "Volt Tackle!"

Paul commanded, "Flash Cannon!"

Pikachu's body glowed of electricity as Aggron opened its mouth. A white light came out of its mouth and blasted Pikachu. Pikachu went down a bit.

I asked, concerned, "Is Pikachu okay?"

Barry answered, a bit hyper, "I don't think it will be if Ash doesn't do something."

I looked at him, looking a bit confused. Why was he so hyper? I had Journal 4 out, taking notes. I saw that Pikachu was with Ash now and a monkey was on the field. It was stood on its hinds legs and had a fire on top of its head. Dawn tapped my shoulder, showing me the machine again.

The machine chirped, _"Infernape, the Flame Pokemon. It uses a special kind of martial arts involving all its limbs. Its fire never goes out."_

Misty yelled, "Go get him, Infernape!"

My heart was pounding in my ears as the battle continued. It was so interesting. I couldn't hear what Ash was telling Infernape but it seemed important. I couldn't shake this feeling. It was the feeling that I was being watched... But I only got that feeling when Bill Cipher was around or was about to take over my body. He couldn't be here...could he? I looked down at the battle, seeing that Aggron was covered in flames.

I asked, "What in the world?"

Barry explained, "Infernape burned Aggron with Flare Blitz!"

"What's Flare Blitz?" I questioned, sounding confused.

"It's like Volt Tackle only a Fire type move," Dawn told me.

Ash quickly commanded, "Mach Punch!"

Infernape, with great speed, hit Aggron with its glowing paw before Aggron could react with Flash Cannon. Aggron went down for the count.

The referee called, "Aggron is unable to battle! Infernape wins!"

Everyone celebrated, except for me. I was a bit flustered to why everyone was happy about it but then I remembered that the more Pokemon lost in a battle, the better position the trainer would be. I saw that Paul had sent out a blue slug. Ash had called on a huge bird in its place. I looked at Dawn's machine, which she had left in my lap.

The machine chirped when I pointed it at the blue slug, _"Gastrodon, the Sea Slug Pokemon. It has a pliable body without any bones. If any part of its body is torn off, it grows right back."_ I then pointed it at the huge bird and it chirped, _"Staraptor, the Predator Pokemon. It has a savage nature. It will courageously challenge foes that are much larger."_

Paul muttered, "First Pikachu, then Infernape, and now Staraptor. It can't be..."

I looked at them, looking confused. What did that mean?

Misty turned to me and explained, "From what Brock told me, Ash and Paul had been rivals for awhile. Paul's a bit of a jerk and they already had a full battle where Ash lost. But Ranee told us that Paul actually has a sad backstory. Before he left on his journey, his mom was killed by his own father."

Time around me stopped as I dropped Journal 4. She...she couldn't be serious, could she? Was that the reason Paul went on his journey? To get revenge on his dad? My heart was still pounding my chest as I looked over at Ranee. I could see the worry in her eyes as she was zoned completely out. Was she that worried? As I looked down at the battle, I saw that Gastrodon was surrounded by brown looking water.

Barry spoke, "Hey that looks like the counter shield Ash used against Fantina!"

"Counter shield?" I questioned.

Dawn nodded and expalined, "Yeah, it's kinda like a contest move that I helped Ash with. Paul must've adapted into his own battle style!"

Ash was surprised at first but recovered as he told his bird, "Aerial Ace right at its belly!"

Staraptor did as what it was told and aimed right at Gastrodon. My heart was pounding in my chest.

Paul yelled, "Body Slam!" Gastrodon had moved rather quick, avoiding Aerial Ace and slamming its slimy body on Staraptor. Gastrodon had pinned Staraptor down to the ground. Staraptor was struggling to get free. Paul commanded, "Water Pulse!"

The Water Pulse went straight up and as they were waiting for the perfect moment so that Staraptor couldn't dodge it. Oh no, this was going to be bad news for Staraptor, I just had that feeling. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice.

"Well do you like what I did to Cold Heart, Sixer?"

That's when I paled. Oh no. He was here? That's when my suspicions were confirmed as I felt myself going into the Mindscape. There, was Bill. Oh crap, this was not good at all.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Yeah, I wanted to do that. I'm evil, I know._

 _Gothgirl01: I'll say! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. A Real Rival Return

_A Real Rival Return_

* * *

"What do you mean, Cipher?!" I shouted, looking at him in shock and horror.

How did he get into my Mindscape if I wasn't asleep?

"Who's that...?" A familiar voice asked me.

I spun around and there, standing behind me, was Ranee Katina. Her body was in a white outline, as if she was a ghost. That alone sent an unwelcomed shiver down my spine.

"No...what did you do to her?!" I demanded to Bill, making a fist.

Bill waved his hands in front of his face and answered, "Whoa, whoa. Calm down IQ. I didn't do anything to Locket."

Ranee looked up at Bill as she raised an eyebrow and questioned, "So...who is he?"

Bill lifted up his top hat as the space suddenly went askew. Ranee screamed as she grabbed onto a seat that was now facing forward. I grabbed onto the railing, looking down at the sideways battle below. We were in the Mindscape but it was more the setting of the stadium. Just as I was about to let go of the railing, Bill put his top hat back on. Everything went back to normal as I was flung back a bit. I got to my feet as Ranee was holding her head.

Bill finally introduced himself, "Name's Bill. And I am here to collect Stanford Pines so he can tell me where the other two journals are."

I hissed, "I told you, I am not telling you where they are!"

Bill waved a finger and taunted, "Now you know that is not wise, Fordsy. You see, Butterfly has not come through this way, I want to make sure she never finds out about you being on this side."

"Butterfly?" I repeated, a bit confused.

Ranee also raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when we both heard shouting. We looked and the battle was getting intense. On Ash's side of the field was a turtle with a tree on its back. On Paul's side was a large scorpion. They had no idea what was going on with Ranee and I. I quickly took out Journal 4, trying my best to hide it from Bill. That's when Bill spoke again.

Bill stated, "Now, I want you both to witness something terrific." He snapped his fingers and in an instant, I not only saw a blue glow around Ash's body but a black and white glow around Paul's body. He turned to Ranee and added, "You know, Cold Heart is quite the catch, Locket. But he's nothing like Aura, you know."

"Aura? His name is Ash," I corrected.

Ranee ignored Bill as she explained, "Ash actually is a descent of Sir Aaron, an aura guardian in ancient times. Aura guardians can sense the living essence in every being from Pokemon to human and then use it as a way of defending themselves."

I looked awed as we turned back to the battle. Paul's body was glowing black light now as the white light was dim.

Paul commanded, "Cross Poison!"

Ash commanded, "Energy Ball!"

The giant purple X came from Drapion's claws as a big green ball came out of Torterra's mouth. Energy Ball hit first, causing Drapion to go back a little.

Paul commanded, "Pin Missile!"

Ash commanded, "Leaf Storm!" Pin Missile made Drapion's claws glow white. Leaf Storm appeared as leaves in front of Torterra. The two attacks collided, causing an explosion and the smoke cleared rather quickly. Ash commanded, "Rock Climb!"

Torterra's front claws glowed a white color as it charged towards Drapion.

But before it could finish up the move, Paul commanded, "Poison Fang!"

Drapion grabbed Torterra, opening up its mouth that was filled with a purple light, and it crushed down on Torterra.

"Torterra!" Ranee cried out, seeing that it was really weak.

"Cipher, stop this!" I cried out, turning to Bill.

Bill looked at me and stated, "Tell me where the journals are, Sixer. And the spell over Cold Heart will be broken."

"Ford, don't trust him!" Ranee yelped.

I clutched a fist. Ranee was right, I couldn't trust Bill. But I couldn't let anyone suffer for my mistakes. That's when I heard a voice.

"Listen to her, Ford."

I perked up, turning around. There, right behind me, was Ash. His body glowed a brilliant blue light, shining like a rare blue moon.

"Ash!" Ranee breathed.

Ash added, "You shouldn't have to tell Bill a thing. He'll use it to take over your dimension, your world, and other worlds."

Bill chuckled, "Oh Aura, you do know me so well. Maybe Butterfly did get here after all."

Ash stated, "I don't know who Butterfly is. But I'm not breaking a promise to Ranee to restore Paul back to his original self."

Bill laughed as he asked, "Oh, look who's being the tough guy now?" He paused then added, "Let me remind you of how scared you were when you were 11 years old, in the Orange Islands!"

Bill snapped his fingers as I felt myself being transported. I looked around, seeing nothing but a snow covered altar. There, right by us, were a group of people and presumably Pokemon. Ash and Misty were in the group, looking much younger than what they currently looked like. Misty was holding a small object in her hands, a round thing with red and blue triangles on what seemed to be a shell. Its head, feet, and little arms were yellow. Pikachu was there as well. The other Pokemon was as tall as Ash, was pink in color with a silver thing on its head that looked like a crown.

The man with them was pale skinned, was about 14 years old, had green hair, brown eyes, wore a short-sleeved, green shirt with a darker green border on it, dark red shorts, a headband which was orange, socks, an orange backpack, and tennis shoes colored purple and bright orange, with white soles. The woman was also pale skinned, was about 14 years old, red hair going down opposite sides in the back and long bangs, blue eyes, wearing a white dress with red on the ends of her skirt and sleeves as well as a light blue stripe on the torso, a light orange hat and orange sandals, each with blue gems on the straps, a beige purse with thin purple stripes and a green stripe with orange triangles.

"There's only one hope," the Pokemon spoke, startling me a bit as I jotted down notes. "Only the Chosen One can help the water's great guardian."

The woman pointed out, "But the legend says its song will fail!"

The Pokemon turned to Past Ash and added sadly, "And thus the earth will turn to ash."

The woman asked, worried, "But how do we find the Chosen One if we don't know where to look?"

Past Misty's eyes flew open as she explained, "It's right in the legend! _'The earth will turn to ash'_!"

The man realizes what Past Misty is saying and added, "Ash, it's talking about you!"

Past Ash looked at his friends and then Past Pikachu as he pointed at himself, "Am the...Chosen One?"

"Pika pi pika chu," Past Pikachu said sadly, with a nod.

Past Ash backed away from his friends and stated, "Wait a minute. Training Pokemon is tough enough. But saving the world is WAY too hard!"

Before it got too much farther, Bill had brought us back to the battle. Infernape was now on the battle field. Paul had what seemed to be a bug on his side of the field. Infernape flinched for a second as it came onto the field. What was that? Before I could pursue any further thought, Ash spoke.

Ash commanded Infernape, "Dig, Infernape!" Infernape went underground as I wondered what Ash was going to do. That's when he commanded, "Flare Blitz!"

The ground glowed of fire as purple bubbles came out of the ground.

Dawn breathed, "He's burning up the Toxic Spikes underground!"

Misty gushed, "Ash did it again!"

Brock agreed, "Yeah, he sure did!"

Barry added, "Oh man, you are so getting fine for that, Ash!"

Bill, however, was furious. "Ooh, you are gonna regret that Aura!" He shouted.

"I am not afraid anymore, Bill." Ash stated, his hat covering his eyes. "I was saved from death multiple times that I am not afraid of it. I am, however, afraid of what you might to this world if your havoc was ever released." Ranee watched Ash as did I. I couldn't believe he was this strong against Bill. He added, "I will be afraid for my Pokemon, my friends, my Misty, my mom... But I will not be afraid for me. For I am gonna fight with ever fiber of my being to stop you."

"So you are gonna to join Butterfly and her team then?!" Bill questioned, sounding scared.

"Yes, Bill." He answered, without flinching. "Cause we are gonna defeat you!"

Ash's blue light grew even more intense as I felt myself being forced out of the Mindscape. I grabbed the railing, looking down at the battle. I saw that Ash's aura was also reacting during the battle. The soft murmurs were quiet. My heart softened, I knew what that meant. The people were not accepting of something out there...something different...something unusual.

"Ash..." Misty breathed, sounding worried.

Ranee must've left the Mindscape as I did as she stated, "He's in trouble, Bill's got Paul!"

"Which one?" I asked, worried.

"The light one!" Ranee answered, freaked.

"Who's Bill?" Dawn asked.

I didn't answer as I ran down towards the battle.

"Ford, hold on!" Brock yelled, trying to get my attention.

But I didn't listen. I got down to the battlefield, having grabbed a gray scarf in the process. I was about to do something about Bill when a white light stopped me. In front of me was what appeared to be a giant dragon. It growled at me as I stepped back, a bit startled.

"You want to tell me what's going on here?" A female voice asked curiously.

I looked over and standing there, was a young lady. She was 24 years old, long blonde hair and gray eyes, black trousers, a long black coat with black feathers rimming the cuffs and running down the end of the coat and a large teardrop shaped ornament on the center of the coat, probably used as a fastener, she also dons a black top underneath. Her outfit is finished with black heels and a yellow stripe on each shoes. For accessories she wore a large, black feathery ruff around her neck with 2 hair clips in her hair, both resembling two teardrop-shaped object conjoined with a pale yellow stripe.

"My name is Ford Pines and that boy is in trouble," I explained, pointing at Paul.

"My name is Cynthia," the lady told me. "And I do not believe you."

"But you must!" I pleaded, shaking.

The Pokemon growled at me as Cynthia placed her hand on its head gently.

"Relax, Garchomp." She told the Pokemon. She turned to me and added, "Tell me what's wrong."

I was about to try and explain but that's when something happened. Bill appeared out of Paul's body, appearing in front of Garchomp.

"Well it looks like Champ of Sinnoh was gonna hurt you, Sixer." He stated. "But now it is time for me to leave and take you with me!"

"Not happening!" I shouted, running away from Bill.

I didn't know where I was running but I must have ran into a portal. The reason being, I started to fall forward.

"Ford, no!" I heard Ash yelling as I passed out.

 _'Stanley...'_

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: This has been on my mind for so freaking long. Like I had this scenario running in my mind lately so here it is._

 _Gothgirl01: Not bad but where's Ford going? You'll find out soon! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Dimmsdale, A Small Town

_Dimmsdale, A Small Town_

* * *

When I was finally able to open my eyes again, I saw that I was in a bedroom of some kind. The posters on the walls were covered with - what I assumed to be comic book heroes. It was oblivious from the collection of action figures and baseballs that this was a young boy's room. How did I leave the Pokemon world? And what happened to Ash and the others? As I looked around the room, I saw a pink hat on top of a lamp by the desk. Was there a little girl in this room too?

"Are you finally awake, Mister?" A young voice asked, sounding like it was right next to me.

I turned to my side and there, right next to me, was a boy. He was about eleven years old, had messy brown hair, sapphire eyes, bucked teeth, wearing a pink short sleeved shirt, blue jeans, blue socks, and blue shoes. I was a bit stunned that this boy was wearing pink. What stunned me more was how terribly skinny he was. He was mostly just skin and bone.

I finally found my voice and answered, "Yes, I am awake now."

"Well, you had me worried there for a second," he confessed, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I didn't mean to worry you," I reassured, sitting up as I did.

His face lit up with a smile - hitting my heart hard. I didn't know what it was but this kid reminded me of... Before I could finish that thought, he spoke.

"My name is Timmy Turner. Welcome to Dimmsdale," he introduced, pointing at himself. He hopped off of the bed, putting on the hat on his head. It somehow completed him. "What's your name, Mister?"

I sat on the bed as I answered, "My name is Ford Pines."

"Ford, huh?" He asked, climbing back onto the bed, taking a seat next to me. "I like that name."

I couldn't help but chuckle as I replied, "Why thank you, Timmy." That's when I noticed how quiet the house was and the only other living things in his room were two goldfish. "Are you all alone right now?"

He nodded sadly as my heart broke. Who in their right mind would cast this little boy aside as if he were garbage?! Before I could do or realize anything else, Timmy spoke again.

"Who would want to be around trash like me, anyhow?" He rhetorically asked, his voice breaking.

That's when I looked at him. The tears were rolling down his face as he hiccuped and cried. I didn't know exactly what I was doing but I felt my arms going around Timmy faster than I could process. I rubbed his back, trying to calm down the eleven year old.

"Shshsh..." I shushed, soothingly. "It's okay, Timmy."

"N-no it isn't..." He whine, the tears not stopping. "My parents hate me..."

"They don't hate you, Timmy!" I protested softly.

But my protests fell on deaf ears as in between sobs and hiccups, I heard his very weak and broken voice.

"Y-yes they do..." I barely heard him say.

He kept whining as I kept him close. My heart ached for this young boy, starving for not only for food but for affection and love. The crying seemed to have slowed after a bit. I looked at Timmy and saw that he had cried himself to sleep. I hugged him gently, getting up from the bed as quietly as I could. I took Timmy into his bathroom, taking a few tissues to wipe his eyes and nose with. He didn't stir as I took him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom again. I changed him into some comfy pajamas, seeing it was night time.

I had put on train pajamas on his tiny body, choking down tears. It reminded me of the nights where it was Stanley and me. Stanley would fall asleep after insisting he wasn't tired. I smiled sadly at those memories, tucking Timmy in. I covered him with the blanket, kissing his forehead. He didn't stir as I quietly left the room, to take the guest room, if there was one. As I walked down the hall, I saw multiple pictures with two adults. Timmy's parents, I was assuming. They seemed to be okay, just the average adults.

But as from what I continued to observe, they were very initiative to their only son. It made me sick to my stomach. There were barely any family portraits. I reached the guest room, which was near Timmy's room. I went in, laid down on the bed, and looked up at the ceiling. A sudden urge to cry hit me like a ton of bricks. Here I was, an inter-dimensional traveler, getting too close to a little broken boy without a family. It reminded me too much of Stanley. I vowed that no matter how long I was here for, I would watch over Timmy Turner.

I took off my glasses, putting them on the night stand. I closed my eyes, welcoming sleep for the first time since I fell into the portal.

Goodnight Stanley...

* * *

The next morning, I had gotten up early. The house was still eerily quiet. I went downstairs, a new energy running through my veins. I didn't know it was but I wanted to do something for Timmy. Something special. I looked on the fridge, seeing a note.

It read:

 _"Vicky, we left you enough money and food for you and Tommy to last you to the end of our business trip on Saturday. Don't forget he has school this week! ~Mrs. Turner."_

I don't know what my blood boil more. The missing babysitter or the misspelling of her own child's name. I opened the fridge and sure enough, there was food to last about a week. I saw the eggs, bacon, bread, jelly, apple juice, and coffee. I had an idea. I got out the frying pan and started to cook scrambled eggs with bacon and toast. It was the least I could do for the kid. As I waited for the bacon, I took out Journal 4 and started to write and draw. My entry for Timmy was perfect and I had only met him one day. I wanted to explore this city of Dimmsdale.

I looked up at the calendar, turning over the bacon. It was Sunday, which meant a day of play probably for Timmy. Maybe I could ask him... That's when I heard small footsteps coming from upstairs. Well, Timmy was up. I checked the toast, seeing it was browning perfectly. Today was going to be an amazing day. Or at least, that was my hope...

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: You know that Ford is gonna find out that fairies are real, correct? Oh man, I hope so! Cause I wasn't gonna by this dimension without that happening hahaha._

 _Gothgirl01: This takes place right after 'It's a Wishful Life' and Amie's story of 'Getting to Know You'. The Darkness battle and Poof's birth has not happened yet. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Fairly Odd Friends

_Fairly Odd Friends_

* * *

After Timmy finished his breakfast (more like he woofed it down, like it was going to disappear on him if he didn't) and I had finished the dishes, using the dishwasher, I turned to the pink hatted boy.

"Timmy, would you show me around your hometown?" I asked hopefully.

Timmy perked up at this and questioned, "You want to see Dimmsdale, Ford?"

"If that's okay with you," I answered, nodding and smiling.

"So long as you don't mind a few fairies joining!" A voice stated.

I perked up as I looked behind Timmy, whom had flinched badly. Behind Timmy was a man, floating in mid-air. He had green messy hair, green eyes, wearing a crown on top of his head (it was floating), wings, a wand in his right hand, a white long sleeved dress shirt, a black tie, black pants, and black shoes.

"Cosmo, you idiot!" Timmy hissed at him.

"What? He was going to find out eventually!" Cosmo protested.

I heard a sound as a woman appeared. She was also floating in mid-air, had pink swirly hair, pink eyes, wearing a crown on top of her head (it was also floating), wings, a wand in her right hand, yellow earrings, a yellow short sleeved shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"Not without showing yourself!" She nagged.

"You did too, Wanda!" Cosmo pointed out.

"Only to get you back to the fishbowl!" She retorted.

I looked at the fishbowl in awe, seeing that the goldfish were gone. I brought out Journal 4, quickly taking notes.

"So...you are fairies?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, I;m Cosmo!" Cosmo introduced, pointing at himself.

"And I'm Wanda!" Wanda introduced, pointing at herself.

They added, in unison, "And we are...Timmy's fairy godparents!"

A neon sign appeared behind them as it read: _'Fairy GodParents'_. Before I could ask any questions, I looked at my little friend. Timmy seemed awfully quiet for a moment but then spoke again.

"Uh...where's Jorgen?" He asked his fairies.

"It is unusual that he isn't here already," Wanda agreed.

"That's because he's busy right now." A voice stated.

Timmy looked up as did I. That's when we saw another fairy. It was a woman, like Wanda. She had curly purple shoulder length hair, purple eyes, purple lipstick, wearing a crown on her head, wings, a wand in her right hand, purple sparkly short sleeved shirt, white jeans, and white shoes.

Timmy greeted, a bit sadly, "Hi Iris."

I drew Iris in Journal 4, awed by her simple beauty. I closed it, looking at her.

"What's going on here?" I asked her.

Iris explained, "Usually if a kid reveals their fairies, they have to return back to Fairy World."

"But Cosmo revealed himself to me," I pointed out to her.

Iris nodded as she stated, "I know that, that's part of the reason Jorgen isn't coming. The other reason, like I said, is because he's busy."

"Is he still trying to find Anti-Cosmo?" Wanda asked her.

Iris answered, "Well no, there's something...someone else distracting him..."

"Who?" I questioned as Wanda's face darkened a bit.

"You mean to tell me that Jorgen is spending more time with Tooth Fairy than doing his job?!" She hissed.

"Well of course he would! She's the most beautiful fairy in all of Fairy World!" Cosmo stated, sounding like he was hypnotized by love. Wanda shot him a hard look as he paled. "I mean...I'm a donkey." He waved his wand, turning into a monkey. "Hee-haw!" He said as he fell to the ground next to me.

Timmy sighed in annoyance as he whispered, "Well, I'll take it as long as he is out of my hair."

Iris looked at Wanda and responded, "Wanda, you and I both know that Tooth Fairy doesn't keep him this grounded."

That's when Wanda's face lightened a bit as a smile appeared on her face. Cosmo looked clueless as Timmy's eyes went wide.

"Wanna come with us to Fairy World?" Timmy asked me, smiling.

"Would that be okay?" I asked Iris.

"Yeah, you don't seem like a threat and Jorgen did tell me that he wanted to meet you." Iris answered, with a nod.

"Then I'll go with you, Timmy." I told my little friend, nodding.

"Then I wish we were all in Fairy World!" Timmy shouted excited.

I felt myself being transported as I heard a sound that sounded like a poof. Gosh, I was excited. Before I met Bill, I would have told everyone that magic did not exist. But since meeting Bill and building the inter-dimensional gateway, I knew magic was real. I had accepted it. I only wished Stanley was here...

* * *

When I felt myself touching some sort of ground, I knew we had arrived. I looked around as I saw that we were on multiple pink fluffy clouds. There was a rainbow bridge, multiple buildings, and a sign that was neon and read: _'Fairy World'_. In the middle of town was a large building with what seemed to be designed as a big wand. There, by the building were two, what I assumed, to be people - a man and a woman. The man was a bit taller than me, tanned skin, white hair, and blue eyes like Timmy. He was also extremely muscular.

His outfit was mainly a tight muscle green war tank top, black knee-high steeled toe combat boots, and green army camouflage pants, as well as spiked bracelets on his arms and studded boots. He was also very handsome and has a flattop hair cut. He also had the biggest chin and he was carrying what looked like a staff taller than he was, with a huge yellow star on its tip. The woman was tall too but an inch shorter than the man, had yellow skin, shoulder length brown hair, and brown eyes. She was really curvy, definitely beautiful.

Her outfit consisted of a red beaded necklace, a short sleeved yellow blouse that had a few buttons opened for cleavage, tight blue jeans that hugged her curves perfectly, and black high heel shoes. I was stunned by her beauty, like I was with Ranee and Misty back in the Pokemon world. The two of them were holding hands as the man kissed her right hand. She giggled, looking away from him for a moment. He caressed her cheek, bringing her face back to his. Their eyes locked as they were about to kiss.

Iris cleared her throat, however, as the two quickly parted. They both looked sheepish as the woman hid her hands behind her back. The man rubbed the back of his head, looking embarrassed.

"Bad timing, Iris," the man stated, in a thick Austrian accent.

"I happen to agree," the woman added, in a thick British accent.

Iris apologized, "Sorry Jorgen... Sorry Nacey... But I brought Timmy and the stranger."

The two of them turned to Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and me. I gulped down some of my fear but before we could talk, we heard a voice.

"Well well well. Looks like I finally found Magician."

We all spun around and saw Bill there. Nacey gasped as Jorgen put himself in front of her. I turned white as a ghost. Was Nacey Magician? If she was...could she lead me to Butterfly?

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Only time will tell! Sorry for all of the delays but the laptop got smashed... Anyways, here is the list of pairings so far in this:_

 _Wanda/Cosmo_

 _jorgen/OC (Nacey Cortex, from Crash Bandicoot)_

 _Timmy/Trixie_

 _Gothgirl01: Amie is very dedicated to you guys, I will say that! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Wish I May

_Wish I May_

* * *

Jorgen snarled at Bill and stated, "You are not welcomed here, you triangle demon. Get out before I throw you out."

Bill waved his hands in front of his face as he replied, "Whoa, take it easy there, Muscles. I'm only here to get the other Journals from Sixer over there and then I will be out of your hair."

The triangle dream demon had pointed at me when he said that. Everyone had their eyes on me, including Nacey, who was still hiding behind Jorgen. I could tell that they had multiple questions for me...as I did for them.

I made a fist in anger and explained, "I already told you, Cipher. You aren't getting the Journals."

Bill pointed out very grimly, "Never say never IQ. Don't forget, there are multiple dimensions for you to go through that aren't as nice as this one and the Pokemon world."

I planted both of my feet on the ground very firmly as I told him, "I don't care. You betrayed me. Stanley betrayed me. I trust no one." I took a pause as I narrowed my eyes at Bill. I then added, "Not even you."

Timmy looked up at me as the fairies stared at me for a moment. I squirmed a bit, wondering if I had something wrong. While I did miss Stanley, it was his fault that I felt through the portal. That's when a British male voice injected.

"I knew I saw you, Cipher!"

Bill spun around as I saw something there, floating above Bill. It looked like Cosmo but it wasn't. This thing was blue, had blue skin, vampire teeth, bat wings, a top hat on top of head, holding a black wand, wearing a monocle over his left eye, and dressed like a proper English man. His top was a dark blue while his pants were black.

Wanda breathed, "Anti-Cosmo..."

I questioned, "Anti-Cosmo...?"

Iris explained, "All of the fairies have anti-fairy counterparts. Anti-Cosmo is the leader of them."

Anti-Cosmo spoke, "Yes and when I heard my old friend, Bill, was here...I had to drop by."

"It has been a long time, Anti-Leader," Bill agreed, spinning his cane around like a baton.

Anti-Cosmo replied, "Indeed." He looked at us and asked, "So is Timothy causing you trouble?"

Bill waved his hand as he answered, "Pfft, I ain't worried about Chosen One. Besides, I want the Journals from Fordsy."

Anti-Cosmo looked at me as he floated over to me. I gulped as his eyes felt like they stared into my very soul. He waved his wand and I felt myself being turned upside-down.

"Whoa!" I yelped as I felt myself being shaken. A few things fell out of my pockets as he did that, knocking Journal 4 out of my hands. "Hey!" I protested.

Anti-Cosmo took Journal 4 and asked, "I do not think that this is the thing you are looking for from Stanford, though

Bill answered, "No, it isn't, actually." He snapped his fingers as he went over to Anti-Cosmo. I quickly put Journal 4 in my jacket pocket. Bill asked, "Say, what do you know about Butterfly? I know she's raising an army to stop me but I want to see from someone else on how powerful she's gotten."

Anti-Cosmo seemed to pale as he told Bill, "You shouldn't have left her alone that day, Bill. She's quite formidable now."

Timmy was also pale but I could tell it was for a different reason.

Nacey asked, "Who the heck is Butterfly?"

Anti-Cosmo floated up, waving his wand as I stood right side up. Bill sighed, sounding annoyed.

"You know her, Magician, don't act like you don't." Bill told Nacey, going over to her.

Anti-Cosmo replied, "Actually, the only one here that knows Butterfly is Timothy over there."

As he said that, Anti-Cosmo pointed at Timmy. Timmy backed up as Jorgen looked confused.

"If this so-called Butterfly is on our side then how come only Turner knows her?" He asked Anti-Cosmo.

Anti-Cosmo seemed to have shrugged as Bill floated over to Timmy. He snapped his fingers as chains appeared around Timmy's tiny body.

"Timmy!" I shouted, running towards my little friend.

But Anti-Cosmo flew over to Bill and made a see-threw shield around them.

Wanda pounded on the shield and shouted, "Let him go right now!"

Bill stated, "Yeah, not happening until Chosen One tells me what I need to know."

Timmy looked up at Bill as he responded, "I'm not gonna let Butterfly fall into her clutches! I much rather die than let you harm her!"

"Timmy!" I shouted, banging on the shield.

Everyone else was doing the same thing as Bill was about to do something to Timmy. That's when a light pink light appeared and forced Bill away from Timmy. There, was another fairy. She had long curly blonde hair, brown eyes, freckles, wearing a Russian hat on top of her head (though it was floating), wings, a wand in her hand, and a Russian style pink dress that went all the way down to her legs, she had a brown hand warmer, and white shoes.

Anti-Cosmo breathed, "Melody!"

Bill got angry as he hissed, "Out of the way, Music Note!"

Melody didn't say anything as she waved her wand like she was the conductor of an opera. A whole bunch of magical light pink notes appeared, striking Bill. Bill yelped in fear as Timmy was released and the shield dropped down. I ran over to Timmy as his fairies were the first ones to him.

Wanda asked, "Timmy, who in the world is Butterfly?"

Timmy answered, "I'll tell you later. Right now, we have to stop them!"

Jorgen slammed down his wand and stated, "Allow me to assist Melody then."

Melody looked at him, bells chiming every time she tried to talk.

Nacey told me, "Melody is deaf."

I looked awed by this and by her power. I took out Journal 4 again and did a quick sketch. Timmy handed me a laser gun as I put in in my belt.

"For just in case," Timmy explained.

I nodded as we went towards Bill and Anti-Cosmo again. We were about to start an assault again when the ground below me gave me. I yelped as I felt myself falling downwards.

"Ford?" Was the last thing I heard.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: I know that this was a short chapter but I am trying, honest._

 _Gothgirl01: For now, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. N Sanity Rising High

_N. Sanity Rising High_

* * *

I felt myself still falling, faster and faster. I tried to grab onto anything I could to stop my fall. I had to get back and help Timmy. But it was of no use, there was nothing for me to grab onto. This was the first time in a while I felt myself falling through the bridge in between dimensions. It felt so strange, like falling into the Bottomless Pit back in Gravity Falls. Only that had a promise to spit you back out home, unlike where I was right now...in between dimensions. _'Timmy, please be okay,'_ I thought, worried.

"I wouldn't be worried about Chosen One, Sixer. He and Aura will be well taken care of properly!" I heard Bill mocking.

"Show yourself Cipher!" I demanded.

There was no immediate answer but as I felt myself standing on solid ground, I immediately got my footing. That's when I looked up, seeing two bodies. I slowly walked up to them as I started to gag. It was Ash and Timmy. Ash's body had been badly burned and broken. There was so much blood around him and on the ground as well. Timmy's body...was just laying there, not moving. It was like he had taken a lot of drugs, as if he had committed suicide... Oh God why... I started to throw up.

"Got it hand it to you, Cipher." I heard Paul say. "You certainly know what you are doing."

"And you got rid of Timothy so easily." I heard Anti-Cosmo add.

"Eh wait till I can finally get Sixer and Butterfly. It will be so... _satisfying_." Bill told them.

"And ours as well?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yeah we wait revenge." Another unfamiliar voice added.

"You will get your chance. I promise. And Sixer will bow to me. As will Butterfly." Cipher replied.

"No!" I shouted for a really long time til I was able to wake up.

* * *

It was my first nightmare in a good while, ever since I fell into the portal. I looked around and saw that I was on some white sandy beach. Of all places to be...the beach... I regretfully got up, brushing the sand off of my coat. The beach was rather quite beautiful and it went all the way up to a forest. I didn't know where the forest led and something was telling me not to go in there. I walked around the beach, taking in the ocean air. Oh God how this brought back so many memories. Stanley...

That's when I heard a loud yelp. I looked around yet again, seeing a man running towards me. He was about my age, only a bit older. He appeared to have yellow skin, was short, had a big head, and was balding. He had a giant tattoo on his forehead - the symbol was _N_. He seemed to be wearing a white lab coat along with a fire emblem stitched on the right hand side, white pants, and donning red rubber gloves and boots. His hair was only on the sides of his head and a thick strand on top. And it was definitely is black and frazzled. He also had a short beard with the same color.

"Run! Run for your life!" He yelped, running past me.

"Run from what?" I asked, trying to get him to stop running.

He panted, "From...from... Them!"

I raised an eyebrow as I questioned, "Them who?"

"Probably agents of Cortex!" A voice accused.

I turn around as I saw a bandicoot with two Pichu coming towards me. I took out out Journal 4, quickly taking notes. The bandicoot was standing on its hind legs, hand orange fur, green eyes, light yellow fur around its neck and stomach area, wearing fingerless gloves, blue jeans, and brown sneakers. He had six Pokeballs on his belt. The two Pichu stood in front of the bandicoot, one of them having messier fur than the other. I put away the Journal as the one with the straight hair looked up at me. That's when something happened that scared the daylights out of me.

"Who are you?" The Pichu asked.

I looked at the Pichu and breathed, awed, "You talk?"

"We both can," the one with the messy hair stated. "I'm John and this is Pete."

Pete waved and gushed, "Hello!"

The bandicoot added, "And I'm Crash Bandicoot." He pointed at the man that was freaking out and added, "That over there is Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex."

Cortex looked at me and asked, "And you are on N. Sanity Isle. So who are you?"

I looked around at the island in awe as I answered, "My name is Ford."

"Hey John, look at this, he has six fingers on his hands!" Pete stated, taking my hand.

John scolded, "Pete, be nice!"

Pete pouted, "But its cool!"

I was instantly surprised. Someone other than Stanley thought it was cool that I had six fingers? Well, Bill did too but...

Crash interrupted my thoughts as he commented, "Well, whatever is going down right now, Ford is apparently involved."

I pointed out, confused, "But I do not know what's going on either."

Cortex raised an eyebrow as he questioned, "You mean that you don't know the Evil Twins?"

"Who?" I asked, sounding confused.

John looked at Crash and answered, "He's telling the truth, Crash."

Crash nodded as he stated, "That be so but I have a bad habit trusting people."

As he said that, he sent Cortex a cold hard stare. Cortex didn't flinch but just turned his head away from Crash. I knew how Crash felt. I thought I could trust Stanley. But he betrayed me twice. I thought I could trust Bill. But it turned out that he was using me. I felt a tug on my jacket, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked down, looking at Pete.

He told me, "The good and evil sides on this island are being threatened."

"By what? Or by whom?" I asked, curious.

"The Evil Twins," John confirmed.

Now it made sense of why they were asking me about the Evil Twins. I suddenly saw a flash of yellow, feeling my body being flung to the ground. I felt my mind being flung into the Mindscape as I saw an image of a blue triangle.

"L-leave me alone!" It yelped, sounding like Bill.

"Aw don't cry, Willy..." A female voice purred.

"I-I hate that nickname, Falling Star!" Will protested, still sounding sad.

Falling Star? What happened to N. Sanity Isle? Was I still there or back in Nightmare Ridge? I thought I was in the Mindscape. That's when I saw a blue fire igniting in the darkness. There was a 15 year old woman. She had long brown hair that went all the way down her back and soulless blue eyes. She had a headband in her hair, connected to some sort of amulet. Her nails had been taken care of, painted blue. She was wearing a black leotard, a long sleeved blue buttoned up shirt, with a black bowtie and a five point colored star on on it.

She also was wearing black stockings and blue high heeled shoes. I could see that in her right hand was glowing blue ember.

"Be afraid of me, Fordsy." She said, in a menacing and cold voice.

Wait, she could see me? But how? Before I could pursue those thoughts, I saw her eyes glowing yellow. I gasped as I felt myself coming out of wherever I was. Crash, Cortex, John, and Pete all looked worried about me. And I didn't blame them...

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: I think that's the announcement that Reverse Falls is gonna be in here!_

 _Gothgirl01: And it is an awesome fan-made AU. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Voices in My Head

_Voices in My Head_

* * *

I panted hard, finally snapping out of my reverie. I saw that everyone was looking at me with worry as the sweat poured down my face.

"Ford, are you okay?" Pete asked me.

I nodded slowly and answered, "Yes, yes. I'm okay."

"You don't seem like it..." John pointed out.

I sighed as Crash picked up on my anxiety.

"Alright, that's enough you two." He instructed.

I turned to Cortex and asked, "How are you at surgery?"

Cortex raised an eyebrow as he responded, "You do realize that I am an evil doctor, correct?"

"Evil or not, you have to help me!" I shouted, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

Cortex protested, "Whoa, hey, stop!"

"Help you with what though?" Pete questioned.

I took a deep breath as I explained everything to them. They seemed skeptical about the whole thing, which I did not blame them. But it was Cortex's reaction that surprised me the most. He put his right hand over his flame symbol on his shirt, as if he was ashamed of it. John picked up at this as he looked curious. Pete picked up on it too, worried than curious. Crash didn't pick up on it, which wasn't surprising. That's when Cortex spoke.

He questioned, "This...Bill Cipher...did he have blue flames that came out of his left hand when he made a deal with you?"

I was surprised by this. I had not mentioned which hand Bill used to shake my hand with at all.

"H-how did you know that...?" I asked as he ripped off the flame symbol on his shirt, making a large hole where it once was.

That's when I saw something awful. He had stitches on his chest, it was in the shape of his heart. Feeling sick to my stomach, I put a hand over my mouth. John and Pete both gagged while Crash's expression was unreadable. Cortex looked specifically at me, our eyes locking.

He explained, "Eight years ago, my assistants and I had made landfall here on N. Sanity Isle. We came to start our evil army to take over the world. One night, we created Crash and that started to change me, into a better person..."

His voice trailed off as he was starting to sound sad. Crash, at this point, had his back turned. I couldn't believe my ears.

John asked, "Wait a doggone minute here, you two were friends?"

Crash answered, sounding like he was fuming, "We were."

Pete questioned, "What happened to you two?"

I added, also curious, "Yes, what changed?"

"He did!" Crash shouted, furious, pointing at Cortex.

Cortex was hugging himself at this point as he admitted, "It's true. After Nathan went mad, made Nicholas turn against me, and had Render and the others become more powerful than I intended... Pinstripe shot me and I was at death's doorstep. We all had been hearing voices that we would be more powerful if we let this ancient evil mask free. My boss, Uka-Uka."

He took a pause as he looked up at the sky. It was mid afternoon with blue skies and sunshine. It was a peaceful, perfect day. But that's when I saw that there were clouds in the horizon.

John broke the silence and asked, "So then what?"

Cortex told him, "Well, I was given an offer from Uka-Uka to be rid of my pain to set him free. I did so three years later but by that time, Crash and I were enemies. What Uka-Uka never knew before the deal was that I had already sold my soul to another."

That made everyone perk up, including Crash. Pete was about to ask something but Crash beat him to it.

"Are you saying that's why you betrayed him so quick in the time twister? Cause your soul belonged to someone else?!" Crash hollered, the tears evident in his eyes.

Cortex merely nodded as Pete added, "And he probably sold it to that Bill character."

The mad scientist replied, "He told me that if I did, I would be the most feared villain on the islands and that Uka-Uka would not even kill me if I did fail him. Mainly because my heart would be in his possession. So if I did die by Uka-Uka, I would be reborn regardless. But the deal was off if I was killed by something or someone else."

I asked, "And that was deal? To have your heart in his possession and to do his whim?! For what?! To live?!"

Cortex seemed hurt as his eyes looked darted straight at Crash. Crash's eyes widen in complete and utter horror.

"Wait, you asked for my life in exchange for yours?!" Crash asked, shocked.

"Of course I did, I thought you were dead!" Cortex pointed out, putting on a gray t-shirt that he had on him.

John stated, "that is a legitimate reason..."

"So then this whole thing between you two is for nothing?" Pete asked, curious.

I nodded sadly and answered, "Certainly seems that way, Pete."

"Man that blows." Pete replied honestly.

Crash stared at Cortex as the man scientist briefly looked down at the ground. There was an uneasy silence. The wind blew lightly, as if it was pushing the silence further. That's when I looked out to the sea. I saw an iceberg floating in the middle of it, with what looked to be a building. I pointed to it.

"What's out there?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

Crash looked up and answered, "That's Cortex's new lair, possibly."

Cortex nodded as he stated, "Yeah, that's Iceberg Lair."

"Can we do my surgery there?" I asked him, looking at him.

Cortex looked at me and told me, "Is the Pope Catholic?"

"Take that as a yes," John joked.

"Aw man, I was gonna say that," Pete pouted.

I laughed at that as we boarded the boat to head out to Iceberg Lair. I closed my eyes briefly, falling asleep.

* * *

"Ford..." I heard a voice softly cry out.

I opened my eyes, realizing I was in my own Mindscape. It was in a park, with the leaves changing colors for the fall. Oh great, Bill could be here. But what, that voice I heard was a woman's...right?

"Who's there? Friend or foe?" I asked, worried as I brought out the gun Timmy gave me.

A bright light caught my attention, shining on my left side. I turned and saw a woman standing there. Wow...she was a sight to behold. She was an inch shorter than me, had long curly red hair, freckles on her face, brown eyes, had C cup breasts, a curvy body, wearing a white lab coat, a beautiful long red flowing dress that went all the way down to her knees, she was also wearing a purple butterfly necklace on a silver chain, white stockings, and white flat dress shoes.

"Do not worry, I am a friend." She reassured me, smiling at me with a beautifully white smile.

I put my gun down, blushing a bit as I asked, "A-are you Butterfly?"

"Don't call me that!" She hissed, threateningly. I put my hands up, backing away from her when she caught my arm quickly. She gently pulled me towards her, my blush on full throttle. "Bill used to call me that."

"You know him too?" I asked, curiously.

"What can I say, that triangle demon got around," she answered, with a shrug.

"But what did he do to you?" I questioned.

"That will be explained once you finally get to my dimension," she promised.

I nodded as her eyes suddenly turned blue. I jumped away from her, getting away quickly. That's when she spoke with a male voice.

"Sorry Butterfly," the voice stated, as she smirked evilly. "But I finally found you!"

"N-no!" She yelped, jumping a mile high.

She had jumped far enough to reveal a boy standing where she once was. He was 15 years old, had straight hair, had the constellation of the Big Dipper on his forehead, blue eyes, wearing a long sleeved light blue shirt, with black pants, accompanied with a belt, and a blue cape with the symbol of a five point star on the back. His amulet was glowing a blue color and was in the form of a bolo tie. Butterfly, or whatever her name was, she was down on the round.

I looked up at him and asked, "W-who are you?"

He answered, "My name is Dipper Gleeful. And I am here to capture you, Butterfly."

"Still hate that nickname," she stated, getting up on her feet.

She took off the white lab coat, her right hand now glowing a white color. I gasped as Dipper's glowed blue, like the girls I saw earlier. This was bad.

"Since my sister, Mabel, had to leave the Mindscape after torturing Will, you figured to sneak in and warn Ford here?" Dipper asked her, sneering as he went over to her.

She admitted, shrugging, "Wasn't my best plan but it was a plan."

Dipper chuckled evilly as he stated, "Hate to tell you this, Butterfly, but it was Bill's idea so that we can trap you here in the Mindscape."

"Why is Cipher afraid of her?" I asked, trying to get some kind of answers.

Butterfly explained, "He isn't really afraid of me but the ideas I have to send him back to his home dimension and keep him there until the end of time."

Dipper replied, "Listen here. I happen to have Will under my control. He fears me. So does Bill. But I will never let you at him. He is our plaything."

She rolled her eyes as she responded, "Oh please, I ain't scared of you, Dipper. Or do you prefer Mason?"

Mason? As soon as Dipper heard that name, he stopped cold in his tracks. Butterfly was smirking up a storm as Dipper looked beyond furious. I tried to get away from them but felt something around my legs as I tripped. I looked and there was the girl (Mabel wasn't it?) with Will. Oh shit... Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Oh man, I am evil! Cliffhanger! Oh before I forget, here are the pairings in Crash Bandicoot:_

 _Crash/OC (Cristaen)_

 _Cortex/OC (Cynthia)_

 _Also Ford/Butterfly pairing but it is mostly one-sided, basically Ford crushing on Butterfly._

 _Reverse Dipper/Reverse Pacifica too but that's later._

 _Gothgirl01: Oh man, you are evil! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. I Am Magically Yours

_I Am Magically Yours_

* * *

As I struggled to get up off of the ground, I heard Mabel's footsteps clicking over to me. She grabbed the back of my jacket. She turned me around with the greatest of ease. Her smirk was just so cold and menacing. I felt a shiver going down my spine.

"Well," she said, her voice sounding silky sweet yet cold. "We finally meet the Author of the Journals."

My blood went cold. Bill really did tell them about that? Dipper was still by Butterfly, both of their hands glowing of white and blue colors, respectfully.

"H-he's not Six, though," Will protested to Mabel, a tear in his eye.

"I'm not an idiot, you know," she hissed. "Don't make me get Waddles."

"Eep! Not that demon pig!" Will hiccuped, hiding behind me. "Help me, Sixer!"

Mabel laughed, her laughter cold and evil. More shivers went down my spine as I felt myself floating suddenly. I looked as I saw a blue square below my feet. Around my body were blue chains. I looked at Mabel, seeing her amulet was glowing a powerful blue color. She licked her lips, bringing a finger to the center of her lips. She didn't smudge her blue lipstick but she looked so menacing.

She turned to Dipper and asked, "Do you think he'll be okay there, bro-bro?"

"He'll be fine," Dipper confirmed. "just let me kill Butterfly so we can leave?"

"We can't, we have to bring her back to the Tent of Telepathy, alive." Mabel pointed out.

"I'm not going there, Dipper and we both know that," Butterfly threatened.

Dipper and Mabel both laughed, not fazed by her threat. Will cringed, still hiding behind me.

"Y-you have to go back to N. Sanity Isle before those two fight!" He told me, his voice low.

"But how?" I asked, not believing my words. Could I really trust him?

"Butterfly is strong but she isn't strong enough to face both of them at once," Will pointed out. "Falling Star and Mason will defeat her easily before she can defeat one of them." I gulped, that did not sound good. He added, "This is your Mindscape, Sixer. You can change it. Let Butterfly be free along with yourself."

"How, I've been trying to wake up, you know!" I hissed, trying to keep my voice low.

"Think of better days... Think of Butterfly." He stated, trying to being helpful.

I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate. I started to think of the one person that I knew that could calm me... The one i thought I could trust...

* * *

"Ford?" I heard a young voice ask.

I opened my eyes and right in front of me was a young Stanley. I looked down at myself and saw that I was a kid again. It had worked. But was Butterfly okay?

"Yes Stanley?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Will...will we be friends forever?" He asked me.

Oh God, I almost forgot he asked me that when we were kids.

"Yes Stanley," I promised, like I did that day. "We will."

That's what we were... Brothers because we had to be. Friends because we wanted to be.

* * *

"Ford?" I heard a voice calling me.

I opened my eyes yet again, this time seeing Cortex hovering over me. I was in bed, my head feeling much heavier than I anticipated.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, sitting up a bit.

But I was gently pushed back down by Crash, whom had shook his head.

Crash stated, "Stay down, Ford."

"Yeah, you've been out for days, since the operation," Pete added, whom was at my feet with John.

"You kept yelping in your sleep about someone named Dipper and Mabel," John told me.

I paled. Apparently I slept talked?

"What about the Evil Twins?" I asked, worried.

"They are apparently my uncle's pet parrots," a female voice answered.

I looked and saw a girl sitting on railing near us. She had short length black hair, cold blue yes, bucked teeth, freckles, light blue skin, a small cased _n_ tattooed on her forehead, wearing a gold chain around her neck, a white dress undershirt, a red tie, a black sweater vest, a black mini skirt, and black boots. She had a black backpack on her back, a silver chain around her left ankle, and her hands were made of metal. I gulped, panicked.

"W-who are you?" I asked, nervous.

"Relax, this is my niece, Nina Tabitha Cortex," Cortex told me.

"That's me, Ford." She added nodding.

"She's gonna help us defeat Victor and Maurtiz," Crash replied.

"I just hope we did the right thing leaving Gus behind..." Nina commented, sounding worried.

"I'm sure he got away from those ants, Nina," John stated, going over to her and patting her on the leg.

She smiled a bit as I looked at Pete confused.

"Who's Gus?" I asked.

"Apparently Nina's classmate," Pete answered. "A guy is like a ghost or something like that...?"

"He isn't a ghost," Nina corrected. "He can change into a ghost form."

"But he was a ghost at one point!" Pete protested.

I groaned as I laid back on the pillow as I grumbled, "No bickering for a bit, guys."

"Sorry Ford," Pete apologized.

"Yeah, me too," Nina added, now holding John.

I smiled as I asked, "It's fine but what else did I miss?"

Crash put his hand on Cortex' shoulder and stated, "He wants to go back to London to see his sister and try to make things right again between us."

"That's wonderful!" I gushed.

"Yes but you aren't gonna come with us to the tenth dimension," Cortex replied, putting his foot down.

I asked, "Why not? I already missed out on a lot of the adventure."

"Cause he wants you to heal," Nina pointed out.

"Fine..." I grumbled as everyone laughed.

John wagged his tail and stated, "Wish us luck, Ford!"

"Yeah, it's showtime!" Pete added.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I told them, "Good luck."

I closed my eyes as I heard the twirling of machinery parts. Then utter silence. I knew that they could defeat the Evil Twins. They never needed me. But I felt like I wanted to know them all better... Ash, Timmy, Crash...

* * *

I felt myself drifting into the Mindscape. It was a burnt field that had a swing set there.

"Don't you understand on how much I miss you?"

"I miss you too... But I must fight Bill...at the risk of my own life. For I was the one that started this..."

I took out my pocketknife, cutting my wrists as the blood spilled in the Mindscape. It was picked up in the wind, blowing east.

"And I will finish it." I promised myself. "I will defeat Bill. And no one else will die except maybe me..."

I felt my body tingle mysteriously as I saw a purple butterfly...

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Reverse Falls is promised and is the next dimension!_

 _Gothgirl01: So that's what happened, sorta, haha. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	12. Of Pizzas and Of Animantronics

_Of Pizzas and Of Animantronics_

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I saw that I was no longer on N. Sanity Isle. Instead, I was back in the Mindscape. How could this be? Bill take over my mind again, did he? He couldn't with the metal plate in my head...right? Bill was there with Mason, Mabel, and Will.

"You let her get away?!" Cipher yelled at them.

Mason had his hand on his jaw, as if he was nursing a broken jaw. Mabel rolled her eyes in annoyance as Will waved at me. I found it rather weird that the blue triangle was being nice to me. I awkwardly waved back. I knew Cipher was talking about Butterfly, she was here the last time I saw her...

"Wasn't my intention," Mason pointed out.

"And besides that, she wasn't exactly Butterfly," Mabel added, putting her hands behind her head in an annoyed fashion.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Bill shouted, sounding upset.

Mason rolled his eyes as he answered, "You idiot, you forgot that you taught her how to shapeshift!"

Bill instantly perked up at that.

Will added, whimpering, "He's right. You did teach her that..."

"Shut up!" Bill hissed as Will whimpered and hid in Mabel's long hair.

"Will you get out of my hair!?" Mabel yelled, her hands glowing of a blue fire.

That's when I decided to let my presence known as I stated, "You aren't going succeeded in killing Butterfly."

"Oh I am so scared of your empty threat, Sixer." Bill stated, sounding smug.

Mason asked, "Point is, she's going to become more of a threat. So what do we do?"

"Well we could have Butterfly break your jaw again," Mabel answered, smirking evilly.

Bill interrupted them, "Let me deal with her. You two go back into your dimension for now and get ready for that showdown."

"Against Pine Woods and Goat," Will reminded Bill.

But that earned him a glare from everyone, except for me. I felt bad for the dream demon. I guess Will was a good version of Bill. Mason left with Will, Mabel lingering a bit.

"What do you need Falling Star?" Bill asked her.

Mabel walked away from Bill a bit, standing by me and answered, "You know, I am starting to think that you don't want to help us gather a rather large army to help you take over the universe."

Bill groaned, putting his hand to his eye as he stated, "What do you want, Falling Star? I am trying to get the Journals from Fordsy."

Mabel turned back to Bill and replied, "You don't get the fact that he isn't gonna talk, no matter what you do. So want not up the stakes and go for someone else?"

Bill perked up at this as he questioned, "You have someone in mind?"

"You know who I have in mind, Phone Guy," she explained, licking her lips.

"Phone Guy?" I questioned.

But I found myself quickly ignored as Bill floated away from Mabel for a minute.

"Oh you have a dark mind there, Falling Star. You go and do that," Bill stated. "But no interacting with anyone."

"Like I was going to?" Mabel purred, running her hand through her hair.

"No, I won't let you kill anyone innocent!" I objected, grabbing her arm.

"Ew, get away from me!" She hissed, her hand glowing of a blue fire.

She blasted me back as I collided with the wall. I let out a cry of pain as I landed on the ground. I felt my eyes closing as I heard Mabel laughing evilly.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?"

I slowly opened my eyes as I saw a man sitting next to me. I was in a bed, in his house (I was assuming). He was about my age, he had short length blonde hair, hazel eyes, wearing a gray undershirt, a blue short sleeved dress shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Y-yes, just a bad dream," I reassured, putting my hand to my head.

"I get those a lot too," he admitted, nodding a bit sadly.

I smiled a bit as I offered my hand to him and stated, "I'm Ford Pines."

He shook my hand as he replied, "My name is Joseph McHaels. My friends call me Joe."

We shook hands as I responded, "Joe, huh? Nice name."

"Thank you," Joe told me, smiling.

"Mind telling me where I am?" I asked.

Joe nodded and answered, "Yeah, you are in Baltimore, Maryland." I thought, _'How did I get here? Did I wind up on the other side of the portal? And if I did, why didn't I land in Gravity Falls?'_ Joe interrupted my thoughts as he asked, "Are you okay, Ford?"

I nodded, to the best of my ability. Guess I was still recovering from my surgery. There was a knock at the door as I groaned.

"I think you have a visitor," I groaned.

"Yeah, it is probably my friend," Joe stated, heading to the door. I sat up a bit as Joe came back a few seconds later with another man. He was a bit older than Joe, had short length salt and pepper hair, brown eyes, wearing a black dress jacket, a white undershirt, a red tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Joe introduced him, "Ford Pines, I want you to meet my best friend, brother, and boss: Bill Alana."

Bill offered his hand as I jumped out of the bed, screaming. I got to my feet, getting away from him quickly.

"S-stay away from me, you demon!" I shouted.

"Ford, calm down!" Joe stated, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"You don't understand, I was betrayed by a Bill Cipher!" I shouted, trying to get away quickly.

"Who's that?" Alana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't know who that is?" I asked, calming down a bit.

"Nope." Alana answered, shaking his head.

I calmed down a bit as Joe stated, joking, "Dang, you have good reflexes for someone that had head surgery."

To that, I had to laugh. The three of us say down and started talking. I told them bits and pieces about my story. Joe and Alana did the same. Apparently, Alana's business was a haunted pizzeria...

"You can't be serious..." I stated, sounding concerned.

"Oh, I'm serious..." Alana replied, sounding sad.

"And it all started one night..." Joe added.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: This is gonna be good. Two Bill's. How weird is that! Oh and the pairings in this are going to be:_

 _Joseph (Phone Guy)/OC (Lillian)._

 _Mike/OC (Maya)._

 _Gothgirl01: Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	13. Night Four

_Night Four_

* * *

Alana started to explain, "You see, when my grandfather first came to America, he had little to his name. But using all the money he did have, he used it to open Fredbear's Family Diner. It was a successful place and still was when my Dad took over. We even added two animantronics: Spring Bonnie and Fazbear himself. But he was later renamed Golden Freddy."

I started to write this all down in Journal 4, very interested.

"So what happened?" I asked.

Alana answered, "Well, one day, a rich man by the name of Fredrick Everett came into the Diner. He was so impressed by the place that he offered to buy it. I was just a teen at the time, working as a chef. My older brother, Clayton, was working as a morning security guard. Anyways, when Dad said flat out no, Mr. Everett stormed out. He kept coming back though, scaring our customers away. He even scared Clayton and me too."

"Oh my gosh..." I breathed as I looked up at Alana.

He now had tears in his eyes as he added, "Then it happened. Mr. Everett had predicted that there would be two incidents that would cause my parents to reconsider their decision...two incidents happening the same day." He took a pause, the tears now rolling down his face. He added, "There was an incident with Fritz Smith's stepsons, Jason and Steven. Fritz was recently hired three months prior as a night guard."

He took a breath as Joe placed his hand on his shoulder. Joe gave him a reassuring smile. Alana gave him a small smile.

"You can do this, just like what you told me," Joe reassured.

Alana nodded and added,"Anyways, Jason and his friends went too far with a prank. They had put Steven into the mouth of Fazbear." I gasped. How could a brother do that to his own... Before I could finish that thought, Alana continued. He added, "The spring locks that were designed with the animantronics had failed. They were holding up the jaw and they got wet since Steven was crying so much."

I started to tremble as I asked, "Don't tell me that jaw went crashing down on his head...?"

"Yeah it did," Joe sadly confirmed.

I felt sick to my stomach. I put two fingers up to my mouth, trying not to vomit. It was an awful sight in my head.

Alana added, "Steven died six nights later. It was the one nail in the coffin for my parents and the business..."

His voice trailed off as he now started to cry. I looked at him as he sobbed. Joe held his friend in a hug, taking a deep breath.

Joe furthered explain, "Clayton was brutally murdered...just outside of the doors of the Diner right before the Fazbear incident. It was a terrible day for Bill and his family. His Mom died because of the whole ordeal and his Dad was left barely alive."

"Oh my God..." I breathed, shaking badly.

Alana sniffled as he admitted, "I had almost committed suicide. If it hadn't been for meeting Joe, whom was walking by at that moment, I wouldn't be here." He paused, turning to his dear friend. "I still owe you, you know."

Joe softly chuckled, playfully punching Alana as he stated, "You don't owe me anything, Bill. I was just at the right place at the right time."

I smiled at them as the two of them had a chuckle. I sadly looked down at the Journal, making a quick sketch so I wouldn't think of Stanley.

Alana spoke again, "anyways, Mr. Everett hired Joe and me. I'm the CEO of the Niagara Street location and Joe is the night guard there."

Joe nodded as he added, "The entire Freddy Fazbear Entertainment company is going downhill though. From our location to the Brentwood Road one with the newer animantronics, and the original location on Fallsview Avenue that is just sitting there now."

"So their are three locations?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alana answered, "Yeah all with the same story. The animantronics coming to life at night, trying to kill the night guard as all of the kids started to disappear.'

"What?!" I shouted from complete surprise, as my glasses fell down on my face.

I adjusted them as Joe explained, "Yeah, we have to make sure that they don't get out. Two of the locations have the problem since they both have animantronics. So we keep the animantronics in because if they leave, it will mean disaster for us all."

"But that would mean your lives," I pointed out, now worried about Joe.

"Hey, we have got to find out how this all started," Joe replied, with a shoulder shrug.

Alana added, "Besides, Joe is retiring at the end of the week anyhow."

Joe nodded as he told his friend, "And leaving behind instructional tapes. I don't want anyone else falling into this line of work without advice."

I smiled a bit as we continued to talk the rest of the day away. I told them what I was doing and they didn't believe me at first. That was until I showed them a drawing of Bill Cipher. They were both in awe and quickly believed my story. Alana even took a sip of drink from a flask. Soon enough, it was 11:15 at night.

"Well, showtime, won't you say, Joe?" Alana asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, I better get over there." Joe answered, nodding.

"Want us to come with you?" I questioned, a tad bit worried.

Joe chuckled a bit and replied, "Nah, no thanks Ford. Just keep an eye on Bill and make sure he doesn't over drink."

Alana took out a flask as he took a shot and responded, "I resent that remark."

Joe and I both laughed. Joe was now wearing a blue long sleeved shirt, a black hat and the golden words: Security on it, and gray jeans.

"How do I look?" Joe asked.

"Ready for the night," Alana answered, chuckling.

"I happen to agree," I added.

Joe laughed as he bid us a goodnight and then left. Alana stayed up talking. He took a lot of shots as I noticed how quiet the night was without Joe there. Eventually, we both went to sleep. I took the couch as Alana took the spare room.

* * *

"Well Phone Guy, it is your time to die..." A voice purred evilly.

Was that Mabel? That's when I heard another voice.

"No please! Don't do this to Bill!" The voice pleaded.

Was that Joe? What was going on?

Mabel laughed evilly as her right hand became engulfed with a blue ember.

"Sorry but I have my OWN Bill to please," she told him, coldly. "Do your thing, guys."

"Yes Mabel," I heard robotic voices say.

* * *

I woke up, panting and sweating. I looked around, seeing that I was still in Joe's apartment. The phone started to ring. Alana groaned in the spare room, probably with a hangover. I went to answer it.

I picked up the phone and asked, "Hello, Joe McHael's residents. Ford Pines speaking."

"Hello, is Mr. Bill Alana there?" A male voice asked. "This is Officer McKinley."

I started to get worried as I looked up and saw that alana was holding his head. I answered, "Yes but he's a little drunk right now..."

The officer questioned, "Again? Well, I guess that shouldn't surprise me. Well, he's gonna have more drinks tonight."

"Officer?" I asked, now sounding concerned.

"I have bad news for him," the officer stated, sadly. "Joe has been killed last night."

That's when I dropped the phone.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Well, Joe's gone... This isn't good! Can Ford and Alana get through the final night?_

 _Gothgirl01: Only one way to find out! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	14. Surviving the Final Night

_Surviving the Final Night_

* * *

I drove Alana and myself to Freddy's, since he had a bit of a hangover. He gave me great directions, though. The clouds were gray with rain coming in. We eventually got to the Niagara Street location. Police and ambulance were all around the place. There was also yellow tape around the place. Alana went in first as I followed behind. Alana went straight to the security office as I followed. Alana was standing in the doorway, which designed like a panic room. There was no one in the room, just a large pool of blood.

"Oh my God..." I breathed, nearly gagging at the sight.

"What happened, McKinley?" Alana asked, worried.

McKinley was a bit older than me, with slightly gray hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue police officer uniform with his gold badge on the right side of his body. He also had a gun, a walkie-talkie, and all of the other necessities. He was in amazing shape.

"Search me, the morning night guard found this and called me," McKinley answered. "And he's not here. Guess he got frightened and ran off, the damned coward."

Alana turned to me and explained, "McKinley is aware of our...situation."

I merely nodded, noting Alana's distant expression. I sighed sadly as I looked at the blood. Of course he was devastated about Joe. I was too. Was my nightmare trying to warn me about the fate that was about to fall Joe? Was he Phone Guy? That's when McKinley spoke, breaking me out of my thoughts.

He stated, "There wasn't much in the room, except for a few tapes."

Alana replied, "I-I'd like to have those. For the training purposes of the next night guard."

McKinley looked at him, as if he was insane. I looked at him in the same way. What was he thinking? Was he thinking?

I exclaimed, "Alana, you can't be serious. This place is a death trap for security guards at night!"

Alana calmly responded, "I know that, Ford." He took out a flask in his top right hand pocket, passing it to me. I took it and took a sip. I tried to give it back to him but he had his own. So I put the flask in my own left hand top pocket. He then added, "But I can't risk them getting out at night. And I don't have anyone else right now."

McKinley was silent for a moment. That's when I had a thought. But could I do it? I didn't know a thing about guarding animantronics. But like Alana said, they couldn't risk the animantronics getting out and causing havoc. That's when I decided.

"I'll do it." I told Alana.

Alana and McKinley both perked up at this.

McKinley asked Alana, "Who is this, Bill?"

Alana introduced, "This is Ford Pines, a friend of Joe's. He maybe our only hope for tonight."

"Maybe so but can we risk a rookie like him," McKinley questioned, sounding worried.

Alana blurted out, "Joe was a fucking rookie too!"

McKinley took a step back as Alana left, guzzling down more of his alcohol.

"Alana!" I shouted, McKinley grabbing my shoulder.

"Give him time, Ford," the officer advised.

"He needs someone before he does something stupid," I pointed out.

"He's not suicidal," McKinley told me.

"Well, you don't know how wrong you are," I told him, headed out after Alana.

* * *

It took me a good while to find Alana, especially in the heavy rain. I was completely soaked to the skin. But I had found him near the edge of a bridge. Down below him was a cold stream. The road of the bridge wasn't too heavy so there were no spectators, thankfully. Alana didn't need an audience right now. He needed a friend.

I shouted, "Alana!"

He barely turned his head as he sniffled, "this was the bridge I meant Joe on..."

I softly stated, "Alana, please. Don't drown his memory."

He sighed sadly and replied, "It doesn't matter anymore, Ford. I let him and Clayton down by not being there for them."

"There was nothing you could've done," I responded, extending my hand a bit. "Joe was my friend too."

"But he wasn't like a brother to you," Alana finally snapped. "You didn't lose your brother!"

The rain at that moment felt like it came down even harder. I looked down from him, immediately thinking of Stanley. While it was true that he wasn't dead but he was to me. Especially since he pushed me into the portal. I am might as well die in this world, keeping those animantronics away from the lives of innocent people.

I told him, "No, I didn't lose my brother, you are right about that. But more people are going to lose their loved ones tonight if we don't keep those things in the pizzeria." I took a moment to look at Alana and it looked like he was starting to sway back to me. I added, "I need your help."

Alana stated, "You know, you are terrible at changes people's minds."

"Never said I was," I pointed out.

Alana stepped down to where I was standing. I put my hand on his shoulder, walking off with my friend. At least this Bill was a lot nicer than mine.

* * *

The night air was a bit chilly. I walked inside to the pizza place, locking the doors behind me. I checked my watch. 11:45 p.m. I had 15 minutes. I took a stroll around the place. I had to know what I was up against. The atmosphere was cold, shivers going down my spine. I went down the West Hall, walking into the office around 11:50 p.m. With Alana's help, we had filled my office with candles and batteries - to make sure that Freddy and his gang didn't get to me.

I turned on the walkie-talkie and stated, "Alana, I'm in."

 _"Great to hear,_ " Alana replied. _"So what's the plan?"_

"Thought it was trying to survive the night," I responded, plain as day. It quickly became midnight as the phone roared to life. I talked into the walkie-talkie and asked, "Alana, are you calling me?"

"No and McKinley isn't on duty tonight either," Alana told me.

I gulped down my nerves as I picked it up.

That's when I heard a garbled voice stating, _"You...shouldn't...have...come...tonight...stranger... ...now...you...will...not...leave...this...place...ever...again..."_

"What was that?" I asked Alana.

 _"This is gonna sound strange but I think that was Freddy!"_ Alana yelped.

"But how?" I breathed, checking the cameras. Everyone had left the stage. _'Terrific,'_ I thought, miserably as I decided to find the rabbit first. I found the rabbit, Bonnie, in the Supply Closet.

"Bonnie is in the Supply Closet," I reported.

 _"What about Chica? The chicken,"_ Alana questioned.

I checked the cameras, finding the chicken in the Restrooms.

"Restrooms," I answered.

 _"Check Foxy,"_ Alana advised.

I checked Pirate Cove, where Foxy the Pirate Fox was. Sadly, Foxy was already coming off the stage of Pirate's Cove. _'Damn, he is scary,'_ I thought, flinching in fear.

"He's ready to run," I stated, scared.

 _"And Freddy?"_ Alana asked, on the edge of his seat.

I checked the cameras for the brown bear. That's when I saw Freddy at the East Hall Corner. I turned pale as I quickly closed the right door, making sure that Freddy wasn't in the office with me.

"He's at my door," I told Alana, really frightened.

 _"Shit,"_ Alana cursed.

That's when I felt my hair standing on end. I turned around, seeing that Bonnie was near the other door.

"Oh fuck!" I swore, slamming the other door shut.

I heard Bonnie clanging onto the door as I panted.

 _"Ford are you okay,"_ Alana asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah, Bonnie is here," I answered, checking the time and power.

85% 12:10 a.m. Somehow, I had survived only ten minutes...and I needed to last until six hours...

Alana asked, "What's going on Ford?"

I answered, "85% of power. And it's only 12:10 am..."

 _"Hang in there, Ford."_ Alana pleaded.

I checked the hall light and saw that Bonnie went away. _'She's being nice,'_ I thought, opening the door.

I stated, "Believe me, I'm trying." I quickly checked on Foxy. He left Pirate's Cove. The sign had once again changed from _'Sorry! Out of Order'_ to _'It's Me'_. I shouted, running for the door button, "No, Foxy!"

I pressed the button as the door closed - and just in time too. I saw Foxy lunging for me as the door closed, causing three taps on the door. I quickly checked the power and the time. 81% 12:15 a.m. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 _"What's going on now, Ford?"_ Alana asked.

It was now 1 am. The power was at 73 %.

"73% right now," I reported. I checked Chica's location and heard that she was in the kitchen. "Chica is in the Kitchen." I reported. I checked on Freddy next. He was still in the East Hall Corner so the right door was still shut anyhow. "Freddy is still in the East Hall Corner." I added. I checked on Bonnie and Foxy. The rabbit was in the West Hall while Foxy was coming out of Pirate's Cove again. "Bonnie is in the West Hall and I think I'm gonna get another visit from Foxy."

"Damn it," Alana cursed.

I checked the cameras, noting that Bonnie was gone. _'Damn it, where'd the rabbit go,'_ I thought. I checked the hall light and saw Bonnie's shadow. I screamed, closing the door quickly.

"Fucking rabbit," I swore.

"You alright?" Alana asked.

"Yeah but Bonnie almost got me again," I admitted.

I checked the map, seeing that Bonnie wasn't there anymore. I checked the blind spot but she wasn't there either. I decided to keep the door closed, checking on Foxy instead. Foxy was gone, running down the hall. I heard the pounding on the door, gulping. The power went down to 69% at 1:12 am.

 _"Ford?!"_ Alana shouted.

"Still here," I told him, checking the maps. Bonnie had gone back to the Supply Closet as Foxy was now back at Pirate Cove, now fully back in the curtain. Now it was Chica who was at the East Hall Corner. Wait. Where was Freddy? "Freddy is missing," I told him.

 _"Freddy needs to get his ass back on stage,"_ Alana stated, sounding annoyed.

I checked the blind spot but there was nothing there. I opened both doors, wondering where Freddy was. That's when a brown paw grabbed my left wrist. I screamed in fear, seeing Freddy in front of me. I pushed the bear, trying to get him away from me. But he pulled on my wrist as I felt it breaking. I screamed in pain, the other scars I had burn in agony. I pushed Freddy out of the office, closing the right door. I panted, pained. I rushed to the first aid stuff, setting my wrist quickly.

"Trouble, Freddy pulled on my left wrist." I reported.

 _"Shit, you okay?"_ Alana asked.

"Y-yeah, yeah." I reassured, hurt. I checked the cameras and then the blind spots. Bonnie was there, I had closed the door on her. That's when I noticed a foul smell. "Oh God..." I moaned.

 _"What's the matter?"_ Alana questioned.

"The bodies have to be in the suits!" I shouted, as I finished setting my left wrist.

 _"Damn it..."_ Alana breathed.

"Yeah, I know," I agreed.

* * *

All of the sudden, at 2 am, there was banging at the left door. Foxy. I checked the power level. 55%.

"I might not make it," I reported.

 _"I'm going there, now,"_ Alana stated, firmly.

"no, you stay there and stay safe," I pleaded.

"We might not make it," I reported, looking at Maya. I checked the location of each animantronic. I didn't see Chica or Bonnie on my map. I quickly checked the blind spots, as they were both clear. "What the hell," I asked, baffled. Was Freddy backing off? I opened the doors, checking the corners quickly. But there was nothing there. "What is going on...?" I breathed.

"That be the question of the night, lad."

I paled as I spun around, seeing Foxy behind me. I screamed as Foxy grabbed me.

I struggled and yelped, "Let me go, let me go!"

"Ford?!" Alana shouted. "What's going on?!"

Foxy licked his lips, taking me to the stage. I continued to struggle. How could I have been so stupid? Guess I wasn't a genius after all. I fell for a simple trick. I wish Stanley was here... _'Forgive me, bro,'_ I thought, my eyes closing.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: And that's where we cliffhanger it!_

 _Gothgirl01: Is that even a word? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	15. And Then There Were Tennyson

_And Then There Were Tennyson_

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes again, fearing the silence that I was hearing. Was I dead? When my eyes opened, I had not only confirmed that I was not dead but in a new dimension. I didn't see animantronics or Alana. Instead, I saw that I was in some sort of underground base. I sat up a bit, a washcloth falling off of my chest. I picked it up, noticing the blood on it. Did the animantronics hurt me before I came here? And where was here? That's when I heard an elderly male voice.

"You finally awake?"

I looked up, seeing that I was not alone. The elderly man was about 65 or 66 years old, had white hair, brown eyes, wrinkles on his face, wearing a white shirt, covered by a red button up Hawaiian shirt with a floral design, brown pants, as well as black shoes.

I nodded a bit shakily and answered, "Yes, thank you."

"You got really banged up," he stated.

"I can tell," I replied, a bit sourly.

He frowned a bit as he told me, "There's no need to be sour about this."

I sat on the edge of the bed and explained, "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about leaving my friend alone. He may drink himself to death."

His face turned white a bit and asked, "What's his name?"

"Bill Alana, the CEO of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," I answered, without missing a beat. He raised an eyebrow and that's when it confirmed to me I was definitely in another dimension. I added, "Never mind."

He offered his hand to me and said, "Either way, I guess, welcome to Bellwood. I'm Max Tennyson."

Bellwood. huh? That was in California, just like Dimmsdale. I shook his hand, giving him a small smile.

I responded, "My name is Ford Pines."

Max asked, "Alright Ford, what brings you here to Bellwood?"

I was about to answer that but that's when something happened that made me quickly shut up. An alien came in the door. It was short, had gray scales, wearing a white suit with black stripes, and a strange looking gun. Oh my God, an actual alien. Granted, Fiddleford and I had scavenged a lot from the spaceship that crashed into the mountains in Gravity Falls but the aliens in there were dead. This was my first time to see an alien alive. I was shocked that Max wasn't panicking.

The alien gave him a clipboard as he spoke, "Magistar Tennyson, the new recruit is here."

Max took the clipboard and mumbled, "Alex Silverstein from Middleridge." He perked up and asked the alien, "Spike's son?"

"Actually, one of Spike's daughters," the alien corrected. "He had twins long before he went missing."

"Well, send her in," Max stated. The alien nodded and headed out. Max turned to me and asked, "Are you alright, Ford?"

"How come you aren't surprised by that alien?" I asked him.

"Because I am a Plumber, Inter Spacial Police," Max explained.

I questioned, "So basically, space police?"

Max nodded as the door opened again. The alien came in with a teenage girl behind him. She looked to be 16 years old, had long blonde hair tied back into a high ponytail, green eyes, with a golden necklace around her neck, wearing a pink long sleeved blouse with white ribbons drifting off of the sleeves, a white purse with pink zippers, black jeans, light pink socks, and white running shoes. The alien left as the girl, whom I assumed was Alex, turned to Max.

She bowed respectfully as she stated, "Magistar Tennyson, it is an honor to meet you."

Max smiled and replied, "Same to you, Miss Silverstein." He turned to me and added, "I like to meet Ford Pines. He's here as a visitor for a few days."

"A pleasure, Miss Silverstein,' I stated, offering my left hand.

"Alex, please, Mr. Pines," she insisted, shaking my hand.

I replied, "Then call me Ford. And it is Dr. Pines."

Alex smiled as Max asked her, "Now, Alex. Tell me, are you alone? Have you had any luck finding your father?"

Alex turned to Max and answered, "I am alone, my friends didn't want to leave Middleridge. I don't blame them but my sister..." That's when she turned sad. She added, "Cami and I had a fight before I came here to find Dad."

Max's face went soft as he replied, "I'm sorry, Alex. I was just concerned, that's all."

"I appreciate that," she responded.

I took out a new Journal, making it Journal 5. I started to sketch everything I could.

Max questioned, "So you hope becoming a Plumber you can help our cause and start your search for your father?"

Alex nodded and answered, "Yes, I know everyone is worried about him because of the Transformatrix being on after all this time."

"The what?" I asked, looking at them.

Alex explained, "Well, my Dad has a special watch that can transform him into six multiple power-ups. It was used to stop evil monkeys and their leader, Spectre. But when he was finally defeated, the watch was never turned off. So the DNA of the transformations went into the next of kin of those that had the four watches. Basically, my sister, our friends, and myself have powers now."

"So what is your power?" I questioned, writing this all down.

Alex turned to Max and asked, "Should I show him?"

Max nodded as he answered, "Yes and show me too."

Alex nodded now as she closed her eyes. A pink light surrounded her. I covered my eyes and as soon as the light went away, I lowered my hand. Alex was now dressed like an old fashioned princess with a silver mask over her eyes. I felt some electric presence around her.

She stated, "This is my power. I can transform into the Princess Ace, able to create electricity at will."

Max was impressed as Alex transformed back and replied, "Well Alex, I think you might be better on my grandson's team then behind a desk."

Her eyes flew open in shock as she asked, "Wait, I get to work with Ben Tennyson?"

I perked up as I questioned "Is that a good thing?"

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: It is a very good thing! The pairings are as followed so far:_

 _Ben/OC (Alex)_

 _Kevin/Gwen_

 _Gothgirl01: This is gonna be good. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	16. Fantastic Aliens and Transformations

_Fantastic Aliens and Transformations_

* * *

I went out with Alex. I felt like Max was giving me the second degree with all of the looks he was shooting me. Did he think I was an alien? Well, with my extra fingers, it did look possible.

"Are you okay Ford?" Alex asked me, snapping out of my thoughts.

I looked up at her and answered, "Yes, I'm sorry. Just in deep thought."

Alex nodded as she stated, "I could tell. You were staring at your hands forever."

I hid my hands shamefully and questioned, "Uh, do you mind if we go find Ben now?"

Alex responded, "Yeah let's do that." She walked over to a car that looked similar to a station wagon. She told me, "Get in. I got the coordinates on my Plumber's Badge."

She showed me a circular object. The symbol looked like an hourglass with the bottom and top parts being green. The left and right parts, however, were black. She pressed it in the center as a map appeared. There was a red dot.

"So that's where Ben is?" I asked, feeling a bit naive to this technology.

"Yeah and that's where we are headed," Alex answered. She got into the car and added, "Get in!"

I got into the car. Alex floored on the gas, headed towards the red dot. I yelped, a bit surprised that a station wagon would have this much horsepower. I looked in the sky and didn't see much of anything. All except for what seemed to be a streak of fire.

"So how come you are alone?" I asked as we kept following the red dot.

Alex sighed sadly before she explained, "Six years ago, my sister, our friends, and myself found out that we had inherited the powers that were in the Transitrix. We drifted when we were eleven, though, leaving just my sister and me. Then it happened. We got the call that Dad was missing. Cami outright refused to help me find Dad. She said that Dad would be probably dead."

I gasped as I asked, "Why would she think that?"

Alex shrugged as she turned the car sharply and added, "I told Mom everything after being rejected by my friends for help. She couldn't help me much, as seeing that she didn't have any powers. But she recommended me becoming a Plumber. So she stayed behind with Cami, waiting for me to find Dad and bring him home."

I took her hand and stated, "And you will, for your Mom's sake."

Alex gave me a small smile as we both heard a yell. We both looked up and saw what appeared to be a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright inner magma body covered by a reddish-brown charcoal-like crust. But that's when it turned into year old teenage boy falling down towards us. He had short brown hair, green eyes, wearing a green jacket with a black stripe and a 10 button on its right side, a green thing on his right wrist, a black undershirt, blue jeans, and green and white running shoes. Alex gasped, unbuckling herself.

"Take the wheel!" She instructed me.

"Right!" I replied, with a nod as I took the wheel.

Alex changed into the Princess Ace. She flew up towards the boy, grabbing his wrist. That's when I noticed on the GPS that he was the red dot. That was Ben? Why was he falling down to the ground? Alex struggled to keep airborne as I followed behind them. She started to slowly come towards the ground and that's when I saw something. It was a monster fox with a snow white fur and it also looked like a tiger. I gasped as I continued to follow Alex and whom I was assuming Ben. That's when I realized that a green Mustang was doing the same thing.

"Ford!" I heard Alex yelp.

I looked and saw the fox/tiger thing was getting closer.

"Alex!" I cried, taking out my gun and shooting the creature.

The creature roared in pain, now coming towards me. I gasped, knowing that I was in big trouble. That's when a pink wall appeared, stopping the fox/tiger. I looked and saw the green Mustang pulled up next to me. In it was a young sixteen year old teenage girl and a young seventeen year old teenage boy. The girl had long red hair pulled back into a high ponytail, green eyes, wearing a white undershirt with a collar, a red sweater, a dark blue skirt, black leggings, and dark blue high heeled shoes. She had a pink color around her hands.

The boy had long black hair that stopped at the base of his neck, brown eyes, wearing a gray long sleeved shirt, a black shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. He was well built and muscular. The girl struggled as Alex landed on top of the station wagon. She transformed back, panting. The fox/tiger retreated eventually, as I breathed a sigh of relief. We quickly pulled over into an empty parking lot.

"Ben, are you okay?" I heard the girl asking.

Apparently this couple knew Ben. I got out of the car and got on the roof. Alex was on her belly, panting. Ben was sitting up, looking at her.

"Thanks for your help," Ben stated, smiling.

"Don't mention it." Alex replied and then pointed at me. "Better thank him too."

Ben turned to me and added, "Thank you as well."

"You're welcome but what was that thing?" I asked, curious.

"It's a creation of Animo's." The girl explained.

"He is up to something again." The boy agreed.

"Yeah, no kidding." Ben replied, sarcastically.

Alex offered her hand and responded, "My name is Alex Silverstein." She pointed at me and added, "That's Ford Pines. And we are now apart of your team."

Ben introduced himself, "My name is Ben Tennyson." He pointed at the girl as he stated, "That's my cousin, Gwen Tennyson." He then pointed at the boy and added, "And that's Kevin Leven. We are Team Tennyson."

"When did we agree that would be our name?" Gwen asked, jokingly.

To this, I had to laugh. Ben did as well. I jotted and made sketches later on that day in Journal 5. I felt so alive here. Maybe this was the dimension I could be alive in...

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Things are getting rather interesting! Stay tuned for next weeks chapter!_

 _Gothgirl01: That's too far away! Haha! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	17. Mind Torments

_Mind Torments_

* * *

It had been weeks since I first got here and now I was an honorary Plumber. Alex and I were remarkably close. I considered her to be a father figure. So much so that I helped her with figuring out downsides and upsides to her transformation. She even had a new look for it. Her hair was tied into two pigtails held up by red beads, a pink short sleeved blouse with a white ribbon design, a short pink skirt with a white trim, white laced fingerless gloves, pink tights with a red floral pattern, red flat shoes with gold buckles, and a golden tiara.

Anyways, it was a typical day. I was driving behind the kids, using Alex's station wagon. That's when I felt it. A large thump. I looked around, paling at the sight that was coming towards downtown Bellwood. It was a rather tail alien with a squid as its head. It had a pipe on the right side of its head. It was wearing some sort of armor that I had never seen before. But I knew who it was because of the stuff Ben told me. It was Vilgax. And he was not alone. With him was a man. He had silver hair with a strand covering one of his dark red eyes.

He had a metal crown on top of his head, a black torn cover, a white long sleeved undershirt, red pants, white socks, and brown shoes.

"Vilgax?" Ben breathed, through my Plumber's Badge.

"With Specter?!" Alex added.

"That's Specter?" Gwen asked.

"Whomever it is, they are tearing apart the city." Kevin pointed out.

True to his word, the two of them were making massive destruction.

"I'll start evacuating people!" I told them.

"And we'll start the fight!" Ben stated, slamming down the Ultamatrix. That's when I saw that he had turned into Swampfire, a swamp like creature. "Swampfire!" He yelled, going forth.

"We better follow him, Kev," Gwen insisted.

"Right!" Kevin agreed.

"Be careful Ford!" Alex shouted, turning into the Princess Ace.

As they headed forth, I nodded and started to evacuate people. It was what I mostly did when I was with them but I was okay with that. They even knew about the situation I have with Cipher. I looked back on the battle, I saw Vilgax was giving Swampfire a hard time. Alex was fighting Specter so I went over to help battle Vilgax. The area was clear enough. The battle raged on as suddenly, I saw that Alex was pinned down by Specter.

"Alex!" I cried, trying to get to her.

But the force of Vilgax punching me in the gut sent far back as the cars. I screamed in pain, feeling a sharp glass pain going up my back.

"Ford!" Gwen cried out, running towards me.

Swampifre was still fighting as was Kevin and Vilgax. Alex had gotten to her feet again, having shocked Specter in the confusion. _'There's my girl,'_ I thought. Just when it looked like she was going to claim victory, he showed something to her. I couldn't make out what it was but it was enough to make Alex change back to normal.

"Alex?" Swampfire asked, now his full attention on her battle.

"Tennyson, focus!" Kevin hissed.

Swampfire wasn't paying too much attention for that's when we saw that Specter had captured Alex. Swampfire started to book it towards him, Vilgax retreating with Specter. He smacked Swampfire right in the face, sending him back. I could barely scream for anyone as I lost all of my senses. Alex...

* * *

"Well, I should have known that you would loose Alex too." I heard a familiar voice comment.

My eyes slowly opened and there, right in front of me, was Mason. We were in some sort of park. There was a table, set for one, with a blue tea set.

"Mason..." I breathed.

He had his tea cup in his right hand, sipping on it. There was no sign of Will or Mabel.

He captured my attention by stating, "Funny how it is easier to get you stuck in the Mindscape than Alex or Mr. L."

I snarled, "what was that?! I seem to recall you couldn't capture Butterfly."

Mason took another sip of his tea as he calmly replied, "Butterfly is none of my concern. Bill can find hr for all care."

"Cause she broke your jaw?" I wagered smugly.

Yet another sip as he told me, "Not exactly. See, while I hate Butterfly as the next black magic user, Bill hates her even more than all of us combined."

"How so?" I questioned.

He looked up at me, putting his tea down, taking a seat in the chair. He was quiet at first, stirring the tea over and over again, as if he was thinking something over.

That's when he answered, "It's no secret she wants Bill dead, just like you do. She came close once, though. She almost blasted Bill back into his home world." He paused to take a sip of his tea, leaving me fascinated by this. His tone was low and cold. He added, "Course she didn't. She might be strong but she isn't that strong."

"She broke your jaw," I pointed out, earning a glare from Mason.

He stated, "Let's not get too hasty. But yes, she is a tough customer. She even agreed to be Bill's student, on the condition that her best friend, Daniel, would stay her best friend. Mainly because they were 5 years apart in age."

He sat back as I started to feel bad for Butterfly. Was she a lonely kid too?

"So what happened?" I asked.

Mason took another sip as he added, "Bill agreed because her power on our side would mean that we could sweep any place that had magic like Fairy World since Mabel and I were not born yet. However, that stupid triangle failed to realize that Daniel was going to betray her. The deal was off and Butterfly wanted Bill's head. But while the attack was powerful, it wasn't powerful enough to stop Bill."

He put down his tea cup, got up from the table, and walked over to me. I gulped, bracing myself for anything. I pulled out my gun that Timmy gave me.

"Don't take another step closer!" I warned.

Mason chuckled darkly and added, "Oh, I know you won't shoot me. You don't have the guts. And neither do your friends!"

"NO!"

* * *

"Ford, wake up!" Max yelped.

When I opened my eyes again, I saw that I was in Plumber's Headquarters. Oh dear, Alex!

"Alex is danger!" I stated, trying to get up but was forced back by my injuries, seeing a black coat covering me.

"I know she is, Ben told me." Max explained.

"I have to help!" I declared.

"You have to heal!" Max pointed out.

"Max, please!" I begged.

Max was about to say no, I could tell. But that's when he looked into my eyes. I don't know what he saw but he sighed, helping me up.

"You are acting the same way Ben did." He pointed out.

I couldn't help but chuckle but that's when I collapsed yet again.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: My birthday is in 6 days, I can't wait! I'm gonna be 26._

 _Malakai534: Stop getting excited about getting old!_ _Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! God bless._


	18. Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom

_Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom_

...

I groaned as I woke up another pounding headache rattled my brain. Where was I this time? What happened to Alex? Was she okay...? That's when I slowly got up and realized I was in a castle. I didn't get fully used to my surroundings when a strange creature came running up to me. I think it was a girl for the creature had pigtails and was wearing pink. She was interesting and cute.

"Hey Mister are you okay?" The creature asked, looking full of confusion.

"Y - yes...I'm fine." I replied still a bit woozy and the pounding headache was not helping.

I didn't get to ask her name as I soon found out when a man came running up to her and myself. He was wearing blue jeans, a green t-shirt, green and white shoes with a green L on them in a white circle and a green hat on his head with the same symbol. It couldn't be... Mr. L was okay...?

"Toadiko, there you are! Peach was getting worried." The man in green stated.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry her..." Toadiko apologized sadly. "But I wanted to check on the strange man! And guess what? He woke up!"

That's when he looked at me, I smiled awkwardly and waved. Before he could say anything another 3 people came over to me. One was dressed in similar clothing to the man who had scolded Toadiko a bit. Only he was in red instead of green and had a red M on his shoes and hat. He was also a bit shorter. The other two were young women, one was wearing a purple shirt, skirt and shoes. She was also wearing a purple hat with a snowflake symbol on it. She had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. The other woman wore a pink dress that covered her shoes. She had a blue jewel in the middle of her dress that matched her earrings. She also had a gold tiara on top of her head. She had long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"So where's the fire, Toadiko?" The woman in purple joked. Toadiko just smiled sheepishly.

"Who's your friend Luigi?" the man in red asked, pointing at me.

"Uh we just met..." Luigi, I guess, stated.

"Sorry allow me to introduce myself I am Ford Pines." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you Ford, I am Luigi." Luigi replied, smiling.

"I am Violet, Luigi's wife and this here is Toadiko, an assistant to Peach." Violet said introducing herself and the little creature.

Toadiko looked at me and smiled, I returned it.

She gushed, "A pleasure Mr. Ford!"

I smiled at her cheerfulness. Guess Luigi wasn't Mr. L. But he sure did look like him.

"Anyways I am Mario. I'm Luigi's twin brother and I am also king of the Mushroom Kingdom," Mario said introducing himself

"And I am Peach Mario's wife and queen of the Mushroom Kingdom." Peach introduced herself.

So that's where I was the Mushroom Kingdom. I looked around at my surroundings and I couldn't say they looked familiar at all. Mind you nothing ever looked familiar nowadays... Especially since falling into the portal... I decided to make a little note about Toadiko, wondering if I could learn more about her. Just as Luigi was about ask something a metal claw grabbed Peach who screamed. We all looked up to see a giant turtle like dinosaur thing that seemed to be flying some sort of pirate like flying ship.

"Got you now!" he shouted, laughing evilly.

"Bowser!" Mario shouted, balling his hand into a fist with obvious anger.

Bowser didn't respond as he flew off with Peach still in his arms.

"Not again..." Violet groaned.

"Is this...normal?" I questioned.

"In our every day lives? Yes." Luigi replied, sighing.

"Why does he kidnap her?" I questioned.

"It is a long story right now we have to focus on getting her back." Mario said, still angry.

I nodded as Luigi sighed out of annoyance.

"You know...this can happen any day and he decides to do this the day we met Ford..." Luigi groaned.

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. After a bit of collecting (I guess what they were called power ups) and such, we were ready. We had everything was sorted and we were prepared to leave. They didn't seem to mind me tagging along. Toadiko stayed behind, to watch over the castle.

"So is this just a normal routine for you guys?" I asked while walking along beside Luigi.

Luigi nodded and answered, "Yeah pretty much. Bowser is the ruler of the Darklands and has kidnapped Peach for a long time. He doesn't seem to be giving up any time soon... He wants Peach to be his queen..."

"That's not so good." I stated, worried for Peach.

Luigi replied, "I know and the attacks aren't getting any better just worse especially since Malleo got married to Peach and become king. Bowser doesn't seem to be giving up anytime soon and to think this is all because his wife is dead and he wants someone to replace her..."

I questioned, "Malleo?"

"My nickname for Mario." He simply answered.

I just nodded as I decided not to ponder on the subject any longer as Luigi seemed a bit upset about the whole ordeal. So I decided to move on to a more happy topic…the girl on Luigi's arm.

I asked, "So how did you and Violet meet? If you don't mind me asking."

He looked at Violet and kissed her head. She giggled happily.

He explained, "Violet wounded up here by accident one day like Malleo and I. She has ice powers, Peach has star powers, Mario has fire powers, and I have thunder powers. We have each other and a ghost pup called Spettro."

I smiled and stated, "It seems that you and Mario have a strong bond."

Luigi agreed, "We do. That's the way he has always been, even if he does act first and think later."

I teased him a bit, "A literal hot head, I would take it?"

Luigi seemed to laugh at this a bit, "Yeah he certainly is."

I questioned, taking more notes, "Where did you get the name Spettro for your ghost pup?"

"It's the Italian word for ghost." He explained.

"Makes sense." I replied.

Before we could talk anymore Mario made an announcement.

"It is getting dark guys, I think we should set up amp here for the night. Luigi and I will get the firewood for the fire. Violet and Ford you guys set up the tents." He announced.

"Okay." I replied.

Luigi smiled as he headed off with Mario to get the wood. Violet and I started to set up the tents.

"So where are you from Ford?" Violet asked.

"Uh...not from here. I am from a place that is quite a distance from here called...Gravity Falls." I answered.

"Oh...sounds interesting. I am originally from Chicago, Illinois." Violet told me.

"Yes, Luigi told me that. How did you end up with Luigi as your husband?" I asked.

Violet smiled and joked, "Do you have all night?"

I laughed as she told me everything that happened in the past with her, Mario, and Luigi. I was quite in awe of their heroics. I didn't know what to say. Before I could ask anymore questions, Mario and Luigi showed up with the firewood. They build a fire and Mario lit it with his fire powers that I didn't know he had. I decided I had asked enough questions and it was getting late...Mario and Luigi slept in the same tent as Violet took her own. I tried to sleep with Mario and Luigi but hardly could, I kept thinking about Stanley and if I would ever see him again.

What would I even say to him? What could I say to him...? Apparently I wasn't the only one wide awake as Luigi came out of his tent and saw me.

"Ford? What are you doing up?" he asked me.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." I replied, laughing a little.

Luigi replied, sadly, "I couldn't sleep was just thinking..."

"Me too..." I responded, just as sad.

He looked up at the stars as he told me, "I was thinking about Malleo...if we would ever be close again like brothers should be."

"Oh..." Was my only reply.

He added, "I mean we are close but not like we used to be...its like we hardly talk anymore."

I didn't want to say anything as I could tell he was upset so I decided to ask him something else, something I had been wanting to ask since I got here and met Luigi.

"Luigi, you don't happen to know someone called Mr. L do you?" I asked, hoping that he was indeed alright.

He looked at me in pure shock but didn't say anything for about a minute or so.

"I - I do.." He finally answered.

"Who is he? I met him before but I don't really know him that well I have only met him once." I admitted.

Luigi didn't answer in fact he didn't answer any more of my questions about Mr. L. I didn't understand why but just went with it, he continued talking about him and Mario. From what he was saying...it reminded me in some ways of me and Stanley. Me and Stanley were close but probably not as close as what we were... That's when all my thoughts started coming back about Stanley. Would I ever see him again? Me and Luigi seemed to talk for a good while and before we knew it, it was morning and everyone was awake. I didn't bother with sleep that much all, not right now anyways. I just wanted to try and think of a way of getting back to my own dimension...

 _..._

 _Wishmaker1028:_ _And there you have it folks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So be sure to stay tuned! Please read and review! And always think outside the box!_


	19. A Queen in Peril

_A Queen in Peril_

...

As we went through each of the lands, Mario was throwing fireballs ahead of him, trying to clear a path. The enemies that were in our path yelped, getting out of the way quickly. I was right behind them but Mario was defiantly way ahead of any of us. Luigi was running alongside of me. I looked at him, trying to figure out if he would tell me about Mr. L at all. But I didn't want to press my luck on it, that was for sure. Mario was the most quiet, though. I couldn't help but wonder why. I knew Peach was going to be okay, right?

Violet looked at me and asked, "Are you okay Ford?"

I nodded as I answered, "Yes, I am Violet."

"Great!" She stated, smiling.

I couldn't help but laugh as we continued on our quest. Luigi looked at me this time, his eyes filled with wonder.

"About Mr. L...he was alive...?" He asked me, almost too quiet.

I nodded and explained, "Yeah, he was in Nightmare Ridge." Luigi paled, his face turning white. I asked, "Does that mean anything?"

Luigi sighed as he told me, "Yeah but in ordinary to tell the whole story, I need to tell you the story of the lost book of prophecies."

"Lost book of prophecies?" I repeated, a bit confused.

Luigi nodded as he added, "Yeah, it is called the Dark Prognosticus. It is a mysterious tome of stories of future events. Of course, many people craved this book, wishing to glimpse their futures. But no person, after obtaining this amazing book, ever found happiness. The reason? The book held frightful secrets not meant for people's eyes. That book came to be called the Dark Prognosticus and was sealed away. This...is the tale of that forgotten book's last owner. It is a tale of love..."

I started to write in Journal 5, listening to his tale. I was in complete and total awe about this. So Mr. L was indeed Luigi, brainwashed to follow Dimentio's commands. I couldn't help feel sorry for both of them.

"So what happened to Mr. L?" I questioned.

"He was kill trying to come to help us in Dream's Deep," he explained. "Apparently it parted us."

"Parted you?" I asked, looking confused. Luigi put out his left arm, making some of his green electricity. That's when I saw that the electricity was really weak at best. "Whoa..." I breathed.

"All because L isn't apart of me anymore," Luigi explained. "And because Luke felt vengeful."

I perked up at this as I asked, "Luke? Who's Luke?"

He looked at the sleeping Violet and then at me before he answered, "That was Dimentio's true name that he told only me, er, Mr. L."

"Oh." Was my only reply.

Luigi merely nodded as he added, "I haven't really told anyone, not even Mario."

"You're secret is safe with me." I promised.

Luigi smiled softly as he replied, "Thanks Ford."

I nodded as I decided to lay down. I had a feeling I was going to need my rest.

...

"Ford?"

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing that I was once again in the Mindscape. This time, instead of seeing Mason or Mabel, Butterfly was with me. Her hair blew in the wind as she was now wearing a torn purple shirt, tattered black slacks with a red rope around her waist, white torn socks, and white wore running shoes.

"Oh my gosh! You are okay!" I gushed, getting to my feet.

"Mostly," she admitted, rubbing the back of her neck.

"What did they do to you?" I asked, walking over to her.

"They've been torturing me something fierce," she answered, as I got to her. "Especially Mason. He's such a bastard."

I looked at the back of her neck, seeing burn marks on them. I continued to look her over, seeing that she was bruised and bleeding. I didn't even notice that I was holding her close to me.

"You are badly hurt." I told her.

"Yeah, I know..." She groaned. I blushed as I started to clean her wounds. Oh gosh was she beautiful. She took my hand, capturing my attention. I looked at her, the blush on my face apparently obvious. "Ford, don't fall in love with me." She warned.

"Why not?" I asked, drawing my face closer to hers.

"Cause I'm not who you think I am," she answered, sadly.

"I don't care..." I admitted, my lips about to crash hers.

Suddenly, a blue ember caught my attention. I paled as she had a wicked smile on her face. I gulped as her hand was glowing a fierce blue. I had noticed that in my arms was Mabel.

She laughed evilly as she stated, "You were so easy to trick! You are so in love with Butterfly, aren't you?"

"Stop doing this!" I pleaded.

"Why," she asked. "You really think that you are going to get a happy ending with her? She's not attracted to you. You are such a gross old man!"

"S - shut up!" I hiccuped, trying to get away from her.

But I noticed that Mabel had grabbed my shirt, bringing me close to her face. I trembled, my whole body shaking.

"Listen here, I will stop you from meeting Butterfly...Amie." She told me, smirking evilly.

"Amie..." I repeated, shocked.

"Yes, Amie," she replied. "That's Butterfly's name. And you will never meet her. Ever."

She laughed evilly as she pressed her blue magic on my chest, making me scream.

...

"Ford, wake up!"

I sat up, panting heavily. I looked, seeing Violet there. I grabbed my head as I groaned a bit.

"I had a really bad nightmare, sorry," I apologized.

"Glad that you are okay but we must get going, we need to save Peach," she stated. There was a pause as she looked at me and added, "By the way, who's Amie?"

I was about to answer that I wasn't sure but that's when I saw Luigi's face. He looked surprised. Did he know Amie somehow? And if so, how? And Timmy's sister was Amie? It didn't make any sense. She wasn't in Dimmsdale. Unless she lived in a different dimension that I hadn't been to yet. Which was why Mabel and Mason were so determined to keep me away from her. She knew how to defeat Bill. And I was going to find her. But first, we had to save Peach. And we had just arrived in the Darklands.

 _..._

 _Wishmaker1028: Well guys, that's all we got for now. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	20. Let Me Rise

_Let Me Rise_

...

As we entered Bowser's castle, Mario was way ahead of us. Violet was trailing behind him. I was with Luigi, helping him with the extra Koopas and Goombas. I couldn't help but lag behind, the nightmare from last night had me shaking. Mabel was just so freaking creepy. But who was Amie? And how did Luigi and Timmy know her? How did she get her magic? It didn't make a lick of sense. Where was she from? How did she know Mason, Will, Waddles, and Mabel? I didn't understand it. That's when Luigi spoke.

He looked up at the sky as he told me, "You see, it was just a normal day for me. But when she first appeared, I thought she was working for Bowser. When I barely lost, she asked me to be apart of her team. It is called Kids Network Studios, a web show that is really an organization that brings down inter-dimensional villains. I didn't catch what it was right away since Amie brought me to the base to meet Timmy without explaining herself fully. Timmy and I instantly bonded. That's when she told me, her team was working on a way to defeat Bill Cipher, an evil dream demon that wanted to bring the end of the world."

"That's exactly what he wants to do," I replied, a bit too softly.

Luigi nodded and responded, "Yeah, Amie found that out when she nearly blasted Bill back to his destroyed dimension." He sighed sadly and added, "I mean, she knows that it isn't her victory to take."

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Luigi explained, "That it isn't her victory to have, it is someone else's. She's accepted that."

"It's mine, isn't it?" I questioned, looking at him.

"Why does it always have to be about you?" Luigi answered, rhetorically and rolled his eyes.

I took a step back as I started to think about Joe. He didn't want the animantronics getting out and died because of what he knew. He died trying to protect others... A tear ran down my cheek. Oh Joe...why... Why did you have to die... Why didn't you let Alana or me go with you that night...? Luigi was right, it wasn't just about me, it was about... That's when I felt someone punching me in the stomach. Stanley... He didn't mean to ruin my science project or send me to this awful place. I knew it wasn't his fault, it was my own. And I was ready to die for that mistake. I was ready to meet the real deal.

"You are right, it isn't about me." I stated, taking off my glasses to clean them. "It is about our future. A future that Bill Cipher should not be in."

"On that we agree," Luigi replied, nodding his head.

I put my glasses back on as I added, "So I am ready to help her as much as I can."

"Good," Luigi responded. He offered his hand and responded, "Welcome to Kids Network Studios then."

I smile and was about to shake his hand. However, that's when we heard someone shouting.

"LUIGI!"

Luigi's eyes went wide as he yelped, "That was Mario!"

"Let's go!" I shouted.

We both ran towards the scream and we were shocked at what we found. Not only was Mario down on the ground, his right side bleeding badly, but Violet was over by the cage - trying to get Peach out. That's when we saw a huge, burly, green-shelled Koopa with spikes, horns, and hair. His bushy eyebrows and mane were fittingly a bright, fiery red-orange and has bright red eyes. He had two small horns, many spikes on his shell with brown-orange spike-rings, as well as along his tail (minus the spike-rings). He was wearing several spiked collars around his neck and arms.

He had three claws on each of his massive padded feet, which support his impressive girth. He had three claw-tipped fingers and a thumb on each hand, and his arms were noticeably burly, indicating his vast physical strength. While his face and his shell were green, his underbelly and snout are beige colored, and his tail and limbs were an orange-tinged yellow. Was this mammoth of a thing Bowser himself? I started to shake out of fear. And I wasn't the only one. Luigi was too.

"Well, it is about time you got here, Luigi!" The giant Koopa gloated.

"Bowser..." Luigi breathed.

"So that is Bowser..." I whispered, scared out of my mind.

"Yeah, what's it to you, Gramps?" Bowser huffed.

I stepped back as Luigi stammered, "Y - you and me Bowser. Right now!"

"Bring it on Greenie!" He shouted, breathing a fireball straight at him.

Luigi quickly dodged it as I got behind some cover. Mario laid on his belly, looking at the fight that started in awe. Violet managed to get Peach out of the cage as the three girls watched in awe as well. Bowser kept breathing fireballs at Luigi, who kept dodging them.

"He needs help!" Violet cried out, about to give Cece to Peach.

Peach looked terrified. I patched up Mario, looking at the battle. As much as Violet was right about Luigi needing help, he seemed like he wasn't even asking for it. He wanted to prove that he was as much as a hero as Mario. That's when Luigi jumped onto a ledge, his arms starting to glow of electricity. I gasped as his electricity made wings. He could fly? Before that question was fully answered, I saw Luigi jump up and flew towards Bowser. So he could fly! However, after a few aerial attacks, Bowser used his claws and teared Luigi out of the sky.

"Weegie!" Mario shouted as Luigi fell towards the lava.

"NO!" I shouted, horrified.

That's when I felt my body being thrown backwards. _'Luigi!'_ I thought, my eyes closing.

 _..._

 _Wishmaker1028: Well that cannot be good. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
